Burn for Forgiveness
by Midnight Crew
Summary: It's early in the morning, and a story demands a review. Spades and M.C are kidnapped once again. Watch as they light Unforgiven Attack on Titan on fire.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the large building used to torture a pair of commentators also known as the Theater.

By another day I mean in the producers room hanging precariously above the stage, inside Debra, ROM, several computer techs, the intern Alejandro Julio Ricardo Gallard de la Cruz, and several monkeys were waiting for the two to arrive. They knew they didn't have to wait much longer, they had sent out the head of their security; Abel, to fetch them.

Right as the writers put that down, the doors slammed open to have the large gorilla; Abel apparently, dragging the two hosts, both of whom were still in their pajamas.

M.C was wearing only a pair camouflaged pajama pants, looking extremely pissed off by being woken up and _dragged_ out of his house by a gorilla. Spades on the other hand; wearing a red tank top and pajama pants with books on them that were a little to big for her, was still asleep despite her face dragging against the floor.

The gorilla, Abel, grunted as he tossed the shirtless M.C onto the stage, Spades following and landing on the boy.

"What..." She began sitting up and looking around, "What's going on?"

M.C just glared at her, Abel, and the room directly above them, "It's two in the morning, do we have to do a review now?" he demanded. His reflexes had improved a little since starting the Attack on Titan High School story so he was able to dodge the rock dropped from the producers room.

Spades picked up the note on it and began reading it, "They say we do," she told him.

"Couldn't you have let us get dressed first?!"

Another rock fell.

"Quote, 'Sorry, thought viewers might be less distracted by the bad plot by the fact that there is a shirtless guy in the room', unquote," Spades said and snickered, "I don't see how M.C here not having a shirt can distract anyone. It's not like he has washboard abs or a chiseled chest."

M.C glared at her, "You're using your 'this is just to insult M.C' tone."

"Are you feeling insulted?"

"A little bit."

"Mission accomplished."

With a sigh, M.C just got into the red plush chair, Spades taking hers as he took out the papers before him, "All right, now what story are we doing?"

"'**Unforgiven Attack on Titan Shingeki no Kyojin**' by Sarah Gore Blackplague," Spades said and raised an eyebrow at the name, "Apparently a hardcore 'internet Goth'."

The shirtless boy just shrugged and read another sheet, "It stars an OC- we already know she's going to be a Mary Sue- named Raven Dust Despair," That received a harsh laugh from him, "From the name its obvious that she's a Gothic Mary Sue. Probably has a tragic backstory."

The pair shared a small laugh before M.C continued, "Raven Dust Despair is a new student and in the training corps to avenge the death of her mother, father, and siblings, and is destined to be the greatest titan slayer in history," he read the summary, "So basically The Chosen One, who lost her whole family like a lot of people to the Titans and is going to take Levi's place as greatest titan slayer."

A dark aura seemed to emit from Spades, "...Attack on Titan High School I can forgive a bit for out of charaterness, the cause of most of their personalities; the Titans, aren't there. Of course they'll be a little different. But if she destroys the characters here, a story that isn't A.U. I'll take the mantel of the Greatest Mary Sue Slayer in all of history."

M.C reacted by moving his chair farther from his friend, "All right...Let's start."

* * *

HEY GUYS I WAS CUMISSIONED BY THE CREE8ER OF ATTACK ON TITAN 2 MAKE A FANFIC

**I call bullshit.**

**Why would Hajime Isayama want someone like you to create a story that ruins his characters?**

SO HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK U BUT U CAN'T STEEL IT

**Why would anyone want to steal this shit?**

THE MAIN CHARACTER IS RAVEN DUSK DESPAIR FROM MY KINDOM BROKEN HEARTS SERES DONT ASK ABUT HOW SHE GOT IN THIS WORLD THATLL B XPLAINED L8R

**Here is a valid explanation: The author is unable to create a separate character for a separate series so she drops her Kingdom Hearts Mary Sue into Attack on Titan.**

(disclaimer: ai dont own these characters or attacj on titan or dracula)

**Dracula is in this?**

**Please tell me he kills them all.**

I'm Raven Dusk Despair I am 16 an my parents wer eaten by titans when i was a kid rite infront of me like what happened 2 eren but mine was mre gory and both my parents and siblings got eaten infront of me.

**So basically what happened to Eren.**

**So, did they go outside of the wall? Was this when the wall broke?**

Sense that day I vowed to join the survey corps and bcome the most vishious titan slayer in the world.

**Basically a female Eren.**

**We already have one Eren, we don't need another.**

My hair changes color dipending on my mood cuz I am a vampire

**...I've seen eyes change color in Mary Sues but hair changing color?**

**I'm less angry about the hair as I'm more pissed about her being a vampire!**

(ooc: it happens to vampires I red Dracula and it says so)

**You read Dracula?**

**I sincerely doubt that.**

so usuily my hai is purple with black streaks cause purple is made up of red and blue and red means my rath and blue is sadness but black streeks r always in my hair case theu stand 4 depression

**Symbolic hair.**

**I think it's Mary Sue season.**

**It's always Mary Sue season.**

which i always am my eyes r also violet with pentagrams like ceil frim black butler i hav a british acsent.

**Why would you have a British Accent? THERE IS NO ENGLAND! That doesn't make any sense!**

**This was a bad idea. This was a bad idea.**

2day is the 1st day of my trayning and high school

**I'm pretty sure she's not in high school when she's training.**

im not nervous because of the work but I am bcause of the… people..

**Anti Social.**

**Anthropophobia.**

See sense my parents and siblngs demise i hav turned emo and goth so no one really understands me

**No. You turned emo and goth because the author is an idiot.**

Especially sense i am a vampire… plus im anti social and hav depression.

**I'm anti-social, I find you comparing your issues to mine insulting. **

**It's not really an issue.**

**I know.**

"nevr mind that i said 2 myself "im not hear 2 make friends with these simpleminded fools

**'Simpleminded fools'? Tell that to Annie and Mikasa. They'll kick your ass.**

**Let's go get the two.**

I am hear to avinge the deth of my family"

**You're not Batman. Quit with the brooding.**

and i glieded into the academy hovering because vampires can do that its in dracula and its faster than walking

**I hate this. I hate this so much.**

I glided past the heavy doors and met the eyes of sevural jugmental eyes including the eys of eren but 4 once they were not filled with rath or anger.

**Love interest?**

**NOPE!**

His face softened and his eyes got bigger as ha gazed at me and he tryed 2 look away but it was hard

**Run, Eren, Run. Go to Levi. Go to Mikasa. GO TO HANJI.**

**You know, this chapter was basically just describing her appearance and her being 'goth'.**

**Its a bad chapter. There is 25 more terrible chapters to go.**


	2. Chapter 2

SBG: LOOKS LIKE IM GETTING SOME JELOUS H8RS WELL IDGAF WHAT U THINK

**We're not haters.**

**Though it's good you don't give a fuck what we think, but your writing still sucks.**

CAISE IM GETTING PUBLISHED

**Pfft, you're getting this published? Bullshit away!**

**If your telling the truth, your stories will probably be worse that that person who wrote a bunch of HumanXMonster erotic short stories.**

**...What?**

**This chick, don't remember her name, wrote short erotic books about a woman having sex with a griffon, dinosaurs, ogre, and so on. Found out about it on Tumblr**

AND THIS IS MY CREAYTIVE OUTLET!

**My creative outlet is listening to music and being a jackass towards stories.**

ANYWAY INJOY THIS NEXT CHAPER:)

**We wont!**

Chapter 2

I glided throu the lockers

**Able to go through solid objects?**

**Check.**

nd hallway and the whole way i could hear the whispers of the othr people students there. Mostly i cud feel lustuous gazes from the boys and even some of the girls cause they were bi maybe but i was not flattered.

**Everyone loves her without reason?**

**Check.**

**Hold on is this a school or training place?**

Suddenly I heard the snap of an girl voice "Hey bitch she yelled knocking my books out of my hands I looked up

**Is it Ymir?**

It was mikasa grining thru her pink scarf that matched her pink harness and straps at me

**Mikasa?! What? WHAT?!**

**Oh Enkindlers! Another Mikasa Destroyer?!**

surrounded by sasha and that other blond girl that's not annie

**Christa.**

**Historia.**

and annie So you're the new girl huh?" she questiend

**Wait, if Christa slash Historia is there...**

**Where is Ymir?**

"yes" I said in a depressed voice which is my normal voice except i have a british axscent.

**Again: THERE IS NO ENGLAND HERE!**

**This person made an AU and doesn't care.**

"well you shud give up now. We don't have room in our core for pathetic emo kids like you.

**She's right.**

**Totes right.**

I can alredy tell ur going to be titan food on the first attack." She said AND everyone snickers.

**Seriously, this isn't Mikasa.**

**Mikasa can be a bitch, but not like this!**

"jus go home to your mommy and daddy leve the action to people who are actually worth something."

**They're going to fit.**

**And of course Mikasa, who is worth 100 soldiers, is going to lose.**

"how dare you…." I mutered angry that she had mentioned my parents "HOW DARE YOU BITCH" then my fucking books that she dripped flew off the ground and smacked her in the face then levitated back too my hands she dropped to her knees in pain.

**I hate this.**

I grinned and starred evily at the other girls they backed off and I levitated to class the everyone else in the hallway was in shock and awe they had never seen such powr.

**That's because it doesn't exist.**

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it

**And that is the end of the chapter.**

**All right, who would have really won in a fight? Raven or Mikasa?**

**Mikasa.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Starts playing Enemy by Simon Curtis***

**...you're still obsessed over that guy?**

**His music is awesome!**

K THIS CHAPER IS LONG

**Long?**

**It's not that long?**

BUT ITS REALY IMPORTANT 2 THE STORY

**Doubt it.**

**Probably more Mary Sue Ego Stroking.**

SO ENJOY AND GIV ME GOOD REVIOWS THANX GUYS

**We wont give you the good reviews.**

CHAPTER 3

Later i was in that forest place where you practice killing titans on the wooden things and I had on my black harness and a black jaket and a ruffle black skir with red lace at the end of it

**I'm pretty sure you don't get custom harnesses like that.**

"NOW the goal of this leson is too see ur skills in killing titans and stuff" Pixis announced in his booming voice

**Um...**

**What is he doing there? Isn't Keith the instructor?**

"You will each compeet with another classmate. First up is Mikasa vs….. our new student, raven!"

**Again, I'm pretty sure she isn't 'new', she wouldn't be part of their trainees group.**

I gulped i cud feel mikasa give me a bitchy dirty look and pull her scarf up over her mouth preparing for our race.

**Mikasa should win.**

**But Raven will because she's a Mary Sue.**

I gripped my 3d manoover gear and prepared myself.

"GO" Pixis called and then i blasted off, I was nervis because I have never used any of this before but I was alredy in advanced classes because I had high test scores.

**And that is not how it works.**

"AND REMEMBER U ARE ON LIMITED GAS SO I WANT TO SEE HOW MUCH TITANS YOU CAN KILL BEOFRE YOU ARE OUT OF GAS AND CAN'T FLY ANYMORE"

**"Send in a real Titan to eat Raven!"**

I soraed through the trees and hit one by accident

**Heh.**

and it made me stumble but I gripped my sword and took down 1 wooden titan, then another, and another. I swished through the dinse foredt like a pro

**But you aren't one.**

and looked back at mikasa who was behind an smild with my fangs and i cud tell she was mad but I didnt car then suddent my flying thing started to make noise and wouldnt work

**Crash! CRASH!**

But i flew because of my vampore powers while mikasa fell from behind because she was out of gas "FUCK YOU RAVEN" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE FELL.

**YOU DIRTY LITTLE CHEATER!**

**The test was to see until you ran out of gas!**

I keped flying and tookdowm more wooden titans including the 1s she was suposed too get but she didnt then flew back down "CHEATER" mikasa cryed

**Cheater!**

**Cheater!**

"YOU FILLED UP UR GAS TANK MORE THAN MINE" "I did not!" I protusted "then why did you keep flying?"

**She's got a point!**

Fuck I culd not let them kno my secreet that i am a vampire because no one knows that but me so i had to admit to cheeting which I didn't even do.

**That's still cheating!**

**You flew after running out of gas!**

"thats a shame. Pixis sighed "you showed great strength and ability and promise. But cheeting wil not b tolerated in my school and im afraid your expe-" the ground started rumbling suddenly when I 30 meter class titan appeared and he was armored even tho he wasnt the actual armored titan he was a different one

**Seriously?! SERIOUSLY!**

**Is this a new Titan? Because there is no 30 Meter titan in the show. There is 15 and then a large jump to a 60.**

But everyone was out of gas and no one was prepared for this "DISPURSE! ITS AN ABRANT 30 METER CLASS ARMOT TITAN THERES NO WAY WE CAN DEFEAT HIM ESPESIALY WITHOUT GAS AND STUFF"

**HOW THE FUCK DID HE SHOW UP?!**

I suddenly got flashes to seeing my mother and father and brother and sister being eaten by the titan and they were screaming and crying.

***Eye twitch***

**Can I kill her?**

The flashback wa so real i thought I could really hear there cries and the sound of them being chewed"

**That's because you're classmates are being killed.**

"Stand back" I demanded to everyone, then I lifted into the air and flew toward the titan at y top speed. Starting frum his feet I sliced him up all the way two his chin then jabbed his eyeballs until they were gone and the titan shrieked. He threw a fist up to hit me but I quickly avieded the hit and flipped around too his back of his neck an started slicing in a sircle around his whole neck but deeper on the back of it until his entire fucking head fell off but his body tipped ovr on top of me! The wait of the titan was to great andwe both hit the grownd the dead titan on top of me.

**Is she dead now?**

Evry1 gasped "NOOOOOOO!" EREN SCREAMED and Armin started two cry and mikasaand the other bitches giggled at my death. OR SO THEY THAUGHT!

**If she isn't dead people are going to question.**

Eren Pixis Armin Connie Jean and all the other guys rased to the dead titan and tried to lift

**Why not wait until the body vanished.**

itand I was un conshiouns but I woke up and my campire strength combened with theres lifted the body enouf for me too get stayed silent in awe that I had killed the titan and was still alive even mikasa

**MARY SUE ALERT!**

"Raven…." Pixis said in awe "how didu do that?"

I shruged depreessedly "it was my instinked"

**She's a Mary Sue!**

"That was the most exsellent perfromanse I have ever seen. You are promoted too scouting legion!"

**Uh, it doesn't work that way.**

Everyone gasped

**I gasped too. They don't understand how this works.**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what would suck...**

**If Raven ended up being a Titan Shifter too?**

**That too. I was thinking more so if she destroyed Levi's character.**

HEY GUYS SRY ANOTHE LONG CHAPER

**This chapter isn't long.**

**500 words does not make it a long chapter. If it takes fifteen-twenty minutes to finish that's a long chapter.**

**I've read a story that has /really/ long chapters that take a good while to read.**

ITS FILLER KIMDS BUY I HOOE U ENJOY IT!

**It's a filler chapter?!**

**Aren't they all?**

LEVE GOD REVIEWS 4 ME PLS

**You don't deserve good reviews.**

I couldnt not fucking beleibe what i just heard WHAT?! Mikasa screames "she just grts promoted like that? Do yu forget that she fuckimg cheeted and stuff!"

**"And you forgot she didn't finish her fucking training!"**

**"You can't do that! It isn't following how the military works! And it's not a promotion its finished training!"**

"ENUFF." Pixis silensed her in a wise tone

**YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE CONTROL OVER THE SURVEY CORPSE! YOU'RE PART OF THE GARRISON!**

"in 1 single training session she have shown more promise and strength than any1 ive ever witnessed"

**And that means that you should send her into battle after one training session!?**

**This guy is an idiot!**

pixies lowered his head dramatically lik the do in animes and thought

**...I really hate this.**

"maybe enen stronger than myself..."

**But not stronger than Levi.**

**No one can be better than Levi. He's an army all by himself.**

I stud in the lunch room nervisly looking around to find a place 2 sit.

**Time skip?**

**Location Skip?**

Of course I dont eat human food or else I get kinda sick but I have to eat it so no one thinks anythng susishious of me.

**I hope you eat a big meal before fighting Titans.**

**You'll be too sick to do anything.**

I went to sit alone when I hear someone call my name RAVEN! I looked up it was Erne he had said my name and I looked up "Oh hi eren" I said in a shy depprressed voice

**Why is Eren so out of character!?**

**Because it's a Mary Sue.**

Come sit with us" he said pointing to his lunjh table that was painted black and had roses in the senter of it with a Lacey tabel cloth on top.

**Are you forgetting that their tables are just wooden tables? Nothing fancy.**

He smiled and his sad green eyes lit up although they wer surrounded by thick grey eyeliner

**WAIT WHAT?!**

**You. Turned. Eren. Goth.**

**DIE!**

I flowed him to the table wer armin was and jean and marco and a few other goth Emos

**They. Aren't. Goth.**

**OH MY ENKINDLERS! ARMIN IS THE FARTHEST THING FROM A GOTH!**

"You did so great tiday!" Armin said smiling even though his eyes were depprressed to and also had eyeliner on that mad his eyes even bluer then everyone started talkin about hoe good my performance was And jean and Marco were holding hans because they r a couple (ooc: their bi fuck off if ur a homophones )

**I'm a homophone.**

**And Spades is a homophone. Not a homophobe.**

and later on there was a parade in my oner so I could meet the people i would b working with now

**Seriously?**

**Just. Die.**

(LEVI (hes so fucking hot) and hangi)

**NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS *Grabs Levi and Hanji and runs***

There was black purple and blood red cunfetti and people were throwing roses and I stood on a big stage. Levi and Hanji apprade riding on a pitch blacku horse and a purple horse they!

**Purple. Horse.**

**Is it by any chance the horse version of Stargleam?**

, got off there horses and stood b4 me. Levi was wearing all black, black jacket and black harness. He bruised his hair out of his depprressed grey eyes surrounded by red eyeshadow and grey eyeliner he looked reall hot I blished.

**NOPE! *Shoots Levi and Hanji to save them***

Hangi was wearing all black except purple harness streps and purple tinted glasses lences she had 1 robit arm because a Titan had repped it off during an experemint

**...**

**...Are you mistaking him with Erwin?**

They gazed down upon me "omfg," hanji announced hugging me wi exsitmemt "she's a goth two! I miself am acshually more of a cyber goth as u can tell" she says flexed her robot arm.

**...**

**I think MC broke.**

"But I see you are a emo goth like Levi" Levi gazed down upon me as well and suddenly his usually depprressed yes lit up when he saw me. He imeatiadly looked to the side and made the nervis grunt noise that they mak in animes a lot.

**I never noticed that.**

"Anyways come with us and we will teach you wat we need you important mission were on need you for" "important miscion?" Levi shot a hard loik down at me "its criticel"

**Isn't that Erwins call? What about your team, Levi?**


	5. Chapter 5

(Sgb: their is a flashback seequense in this chaper so dont get 2 cinfused.

**So long as you make it obvious its a flash back.**

**Which I doubt.**

enjoyand leaf reviows!)

**Leave flames, so I can eat them.**

We Levi hangi and me were walking down a stone hallway on our goth stallions levis was blood red with a black main hangis was purple with a robit hoofs and mine was black with black main and purple streaks in it and volit eyes like mine

**WHO WOULD DO THIS TO A HORSE?!**

**A sick. Sick. Person. SERIOUSLY ITS STARGLEAM THE HORSEFUL!**

Along the stone wals was jail sells with people who were beileved too be conspiring with titans and stuff and there was a poster.

**...Please explain how someone would be conspiring with the titans? The titans have no intelligence.**

"Hauled!" I cummanded my hors and i peired at the poster there was going to be... A prom tonite...

***Face palm***  
"So... Levi stated shyley "do u have a date mor the prom tonite?"

**Can I just point something out? Levi is like 30 some years old. Raven is 16 years old. **

**Need we say more?**  
"no... But i dont fuckinj care nyway proms are for posers and fucking preps." "Oh..." He said and looked away disappointedlijg

**LEVI! YOU ARE NOT A PEDOPHILE! SNAP OUT OF IT!**  
"What did i say..." i mumbled

**Something stupid that led Pedo Levi on.**  
Hangi looked at me "i think he was plnning too ask you too the prom raven." She said

**You're just going to accept that your friend is a pedophile after 16 year old girls?!**  
"shit" I swor comanding my horse to forward toward levi "levi i didnt mean it like that... Are you goinj to the prom? I was kifimg earlyer i am think i am going too"

**Liar liar**

**Pants on fire**  
He raze his head and looked at me eith his sad gray eyes hair was infront of them witch made him look dramatic "do you hav a date?"  
"NO" i sobbed he grabed my chin softly and razed my head will you go to prom with Me

**Levi come on!**

**Your 34 years old!**  
"i would adoor to do that" I smiled coyly but then I sudinly remembered... EREN!

**Mikasa is going to be pissed since you brought him into this.**  
(ooc this is a flashback seequense of a moment that hapined at the lunch tabel earlyer that day)

**Oh. Great. This again.**  
we were at lunch like last chaper and we where disscussimg my performanse that i did and sudenky eren looked at me "raven." He says in a very serius tone "i have something to ask you" he them neiled before me and drew a bouqet of black, red and prple roses tied together with lace and chains and studded lether

**He drew such a detailed piece of art.**

a coris of sad gothic music with acoostiv guitars and violins rose.

**Seriously?**  
"Will you go two the prom with m,?"  
"fuck yes i said xsitedly but then armin into tears

**EREN! NO! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH KILLING TITANS AND NOTHING ELSE!**  
"You bastad!" ARMIN SCREAMED DRAWING HIS SWORD "YOU KNOW I WAS GOING TOO ASK HER"

**ARMIN NO! YOU ARE NOT IN LOVE WITH A MARY SUE! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH MIKASA/EREN/ANNIE!**  
Then Reiner drew his sword two and pointed it at erne also "and fucking so was I!"

**REINER NO! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH BERT!**

They started fiting and i began too weep and bolted from the room pixis broke it up though

**Who shouldn't even be there. What happened to Keith?**

**How the fuck did she forget all of this?!**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! Go check out our Fictionpress account or my story on FictionPress: Blue Seas Fire Palace.**

**Quick summary of that story:**

_Grimris Valen is a merman and one of the princes of the sea. 21 years old, he's finally allowed to see the world above, and when he goes to visit, he saves Nell from drowning, and brings her back to shore. In doing so, Grimris fell in love with Nell at first sight. Making a deal with a Sea Witch, Grimris has only a handful of days to make Nell fall in love with him._

**As you can see, it's heavily inspired by The Little Mermaid.**


	6. Chapter 6

SGB: k i notised a lot of ppl companeing

**With good reason.**

**Extremely good reasons.**

so i hav cre8ive control its my fanfic k if u dont like it 1 ur ilitirate and

**How does your horrible spelling and us not liking your story make us illiterate? **

2 make ur own and

**We could make an Attack on Titan story and it would be better than this shitfest.**

3 hajimi likes it so three!

**Spades. What does the Bullshit meter say?**

**that what she said is 300 percent pure bullshit.**

AND RAVENS STRY IS NOT A COLY OF ERNES

**Parent and or parents eaten by titans.**

**Sparked a pure hatred and desire to kill every single titan out there**

**Yeah, I say its a copy.**

BOTH OF HER PARENTS GOT EATIN SND HER BROTHER AND SISTER TO SO ITS CUMPLETELY DIFRINT!

**Not really. Family got eaten by Titans. Same thing.**

Anywsy thanx 4 reading and leave good reveiws!

**I don't care if its a troll story who would leave a good review?**

I was torn- should i go to the danse with Levi or Eren?

**Go with Eren. You agreed to go with him.**

**Its a bitch move to do that then not go with him.**

and what abou Armin, Reiner and Titan eren

**Titan Eren...**

**Seriously? SERIOUSLY?!**

**Don't bring Titan Eren into this unless its to kill titans!**

who all also wanted too go with me? I new i am in love with Levi but I also like Erne to and titan eren who is a seprit person form eren I like him to because he is so hot but how cold i posibly date a titan...

**So Titan Eren is not Eren. Can I say THIS IS BULLSHIT?**

***RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

"Oh mom" i said looking a the picure of her i keep in my locket "what should i do." Sudenly a whisper from a farmilsr voice happened

**Back from the dead?**

***Wears Ghost Busters outfit* Not for long.**

"Raven, my dear daoter... Remember the great power in witch you poses..."

**She has powers other than being a vampire mary sue?!**

That' it! I could duplicate myslf onto a person and make them my exact replicka but firsy I must hipnotize them into erasing there personality!

**Wow. Just. Wow. Not that impressed.**

That blonde girl that isnt annie krista

**Seriously! You don't need to go 'that blonde girl that isn't annie' for Krista!**

**Wait...Krista...**

**OH SHIT NO! YOU ARE NOT MAKING HER YOUR FIRST VICTIM! I REFUSE! REFUSE!**

was walking alone down a stone dark path.

**RUN! RUN TO YMIR! RUN!**

It was neering night and i sprung down before her "Raven! She exclamed suprized "wha-" I looked deep in her eyes and she was hipnotized, then i did a vampire spell and she turned into a clone of me exsepy her Hair was a solid black

**NOOOOO! *Cries in a corner* Krista..._Krista..._**

***Comforts M.C* It's okay. So, are you sure Raven here isn't the antagonist and the titans are the protagonists? **

Later i was getting ready four the danse. I had on a black Lacey dress with firs nets in my legs and long black Lacey glooves and blac stiletos . I had on Blake eyeshadow that was smoky an little purple dimompnds in the corner of my eyes and black lipstick that was kinda shiny my face was pale and i lipring nose pierced. Levi was going to arive any moment to take me to the prom. I sent my clone to go to erens house so he wouldny come here

**Poor Krista. Poor Eren.**

**SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO GO WTIH YMIR! *Cries***

**...I'm starting to wonder which one of us is the girl here.**

**HEY! *Gets out of corner* **

My friend Cyber was going with hangi she was a cyber goth 2

**You brought in a Friend-Sue. Oh GOD! Just stop!**

(ooc: there bi dont hate) cyber was wearing a dark purple dress and her robot silver hair

**Robot silver hair? The fuck?**

was in a preety messy bun. Her red robot eyes wer surrounded by purple eyeshadow and silver lipstick to.

**I'm confused, was it her head that is metal?**

She was a cyber goth lyk hangi so she wore a goth labcoat over her dress witch covered her robot arms. "Eaven you look dtunning!" She said

**Seriously! What part of her isn't machine?!**

"No i dont. Im so ugly."

**That you are.**

**Glad you know the truth.**

"Not even" Levi came. He eas on his stallion but ther was an extra seat for me and we rode off too the prom. He was wearing an all black tuxido but a dark purple tie to mach my hair

**So, they have the shit to make robotic limbs, but they are still using horses.**


	7. Chapter 7

sgb: hey guysso krista i no longer the clone of raven nymore

**THANK GOD!**

i changed it too sasha

**FUCK YOU!**

bcause i sasha is better so dont get confised enjoy and tll me what you think!

**I. HATE. YOU.**

We arrived at the prom and we arrived on the stallion.

**I still don't think there would be a prom. I mean come on, it's a military boot camp, not a high school.**

**AND LEVI IS 34!**

Levi got of first and he helpd me of like a gintlemen.

**The guy who is constantly making shit jokes**

**As a gentleman.**

"You look incredeeble my darling Levi said i blushing

**Levi is so OOC it hurts...**

We went insie the danse hall,

**I just realized, we're doing Dance Chapters on both SNK stories we're reviewing. Homecoming for Saras, Prom for this one.**

everyone was waching us with amazment and envyespesilly Mikasa and annie and the other girls exept sasha.

**Why would Mikasa be jealous? She hates Levi.**

Sasha ran up to me exept i didnt recognise her at first because her hair was down an died black. She had black eyeshadow and liosick and wa wearing a black ruffle dress boots she looked depressed

**Did someone ban her from eating food?**

**That would be cruel.**

"Raven i am sorry I was witg that biches. I two am goth an I hate those preppy assholes see she razed her arms too revel cuts I even trued too kill myself because there so mean too me for liking goth stuff secretly

**Seriously?!**

**If they're going to be mean to her do it because of her food hording!**

Me levi raven eren and sasha (who was my clone i changed it because shasa bettr so Krista isn't ravens clone anymore its sasha )

**How is Sasha your clone?!**

**It doesn't seem like she's a clone.**

and titan eren

**Seriously?! FUCK YOU!**

wer hanging out in the dark corned of the room because dansing is stupid and they wer playing stupid rap music and pop and Justin beeber and one dircton

**None of those bands existed in Attack on Titan.**

**If you were going to make this an AU, you should have said so.**

"this prom fucking sucks" we said

**The why the fuck did you go?**

**If you hate it don't spend the cash to go!**

and hissed ans anyone who came neer us but then pixis got on the microphone "in oner of our newist and most prominent student raven here is, a clasic gothic song for you"

**WHY! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!**

"it smells like teen spirit by nirvana started to play and we al went teo the danse floor too mosh. The preps and stuff got mad and left then atheend of the sing pixies got on the mic "an now two pernounce theprom king and qeen… Levi and Raven Dusk Dispear!"

**LEVI IS LIKE 34! HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO ATTEND!**

We gased and went on stage we got black crayons too where on our heads

**They put black crayons on their head. Heh.**

and I got a bouquet of black roses when suddinly… I rumble on the ground and a titan cane!

**Seriously? Did the wall fall already?!**

It was a female titan smashed through the wall of ye prom and it was not the female titan but a difrint femalw titan this one had black hair and scarf

**Mikasa.**

**Seriously, a scarf?**

The titan turned her atintion towars me who wa on the stage andran dowm Vaseline ino her hands but I escapd! "RAVEN!" Levi scremed ran twards me "Are you hurt?" My hair turned a firey red and black becausw I am MAD and depprressedeveryone was screming

**Just die.**

I went to lunge at the titan but Levi hed me back"nomy love you have not the wepuns! Let me deal with her NO I screamed and launched into the air with all my might

**Yeah a Titan can still kill her.**

**Its Titan Mikasa.**

I went behind her neck and clahed at it with my vampire powers but the fucking scarf protected her neck "FUCK" I cried as I noticed and she swatted me I hit he floor.

"NOOOOOOO"

**YEEEEEEESS!**

MY Hair turned avery dark grey but not lik an olf person it was a pretty grey but it only could oonly mean one thing… death..

**FUCK YES!**

**YES!**

TOO BE CONTIUED

**We will finish this now!**

**Already got it ready.**

* * *

The group stared at the hideous dead creature on the floor.

Armin stepped forward and began poking Raven with a stick to see if she was still alive. When he got no response, he looked at the others, "She's dead," he confirmed.

There was a silence as this information was processed before cheers rang throughout the dance hall.

"She's dead!"

"Finally!"

"I can get rid of this fake metal arm not!" Hanji said joyously as she ripped the metal covering her arm off to reveal she had not lost an arm.

Even Levi smiled a little, he didn't have to deal with that idiot anymore, he could also wash the makeup off his face and get the purple paint off of his horse. He could also finally leave the prom and not get arrested for being with a minor because he was in fact thirty-four years old while Raven was sixteen.

Eren was jumping for joy, his reaction would have you thinking that all the Titans had been killed. Titan Eren vanished because as a Titan he shouldn't exist without Eren connected.

Ymir was hugging Krista protectively, "You were a clone for the ending of a chapter, I am _never _letting you out of my sight again," Ymir growled as she clung to Krista who looked pretty happy at that.

Sasha had her makeup smeared across her face while she shoved a loaf of bread into her mouth, no longer did she have to stay away from her one true love.

Standing at the foot, Annie looked up at Titan Mikasa before giving her a thumbs up and rare nod of approval. Titan Mikasa returned the nod.

All was right with the world again, all thanks to the great Titan Mikasa.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey! HEY! Don't push!" M.C yelled as Abel threw the two back onto the stage after they had tried to walk out, "What the hell was that for? The review is over! Raven is dead! It's time to rejoice or at the very least let us go back to bed!"

Spades rubbed her head, a large bump having formed on it, "She fell to her death! They said so themselves; she's dead! Come on!" she whined.

Looking up, the two barely had any time to avoid a brick that was falling towards them. Glancing at it and at the producers room above, Shirtless M.C picked it up and began reading.

"Yeah, it's over, hahaha no, it's not. You still have eighteen chapters to review. Have fun," he said slowly, his grip on the paper tightening until he accidentally ripped it in half in his anger, "Eighteen...more...chapters..." He said starting out softly until he was basically snarling out 'chapters'.

Spades frowned, "She...doesn't die? She _doesn't die!?_"

They didn't even need to look at each other for what happened next;

A ring of fire formed underneath M.C and covered him completely in a blazing red inferno. A black rune appeared underneath Spades while dark shadows and black/purple mist covered her like the fire did for M.C. The pressure was suffocating and Able had to rush out of the room for his own safety.

When the fire and shadows subsided, two new figures stood there.

Where M.C had stood was a taller figure with black rock like armor while glowing red in crevices. He had red clawed boots and gloves, his helmet had glowing red at the eyes and mouth and a fire was at his head going down to his spine. At his hip was a red sword.

At Spades was a taller woman with pure white hair that seemed to defy gravity, going up with a few red streaks going around it. She wore black and silver armor with demonic wings and had a tail with armor and spikes along it.

In the background someone said in monotone; "_Hells Inferno Armor Active. Ragnarok Demon Mode Active."_

"Lets do this," M.C and Spades said.

* * *

Sgb: HEY GUYS I HOPE ur havin a god weekend

**God Weekend? I am the Destruction of Gods!**

**...Not even five minutes in and the 'Ragnarok' side of this form is going to her head.**

mine was depprressinh but w/e I got som riting done so here u go sorry 4 the scary cliffhanger las chaper!

***Draws sword* It wasn't scary, we loved it! YOU SHOULD HAVE ENDED IT RIGHT THEIR YOU INFIDEL!**

Lol itll b cleared up here so enjoy and leve reviews thanx

**She would have been better off dead! Have her soul drawn to Hell to be tortured for the pain and destruction she has caused here!**

Levi gased andclenched his fists, teas came in hs eyes dramticly and he looked down in the dramatic thing they do in animes

**This is not Levi. He would not be this dramatic about it. He didn't act like this when his squad was dead, he just stayed there in silent horror but kept moving on. You are an infidel and must be burned.**

**You have all rights to call me out on the 'God Destroyer' side affect of Ragnarok Demon Mode but I can't chew you out for your 'infidel' thing?**

**Silence!**

"no….. NO!" he leap into the air using his 3d manoover gear and gave the titan a hit in her face she shrieked wiyh the iminse magnitude if the GODS

**DIE! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Well, from what we've been told, some people did worship the Titans.**

"TITAN ERNE! ROMEVE HER SCARF!"

**It's Titan Mikasa, Eren stands no chance. **

**He stands the same chance a snowball has of surviving Hell.**

titan eren cane from the corner of the danse floor and brushed his hair out of his gothiv blue eyes.

**Titan Erens eyes are green.**

He nodded tairing his all black tuxedo of too revel his ripped body and muscular body. He lunched forth and punched the female titan in her head

**Mikasa. Kick his ass.**

And as she fell down he griped her scarf and it riped of. "that face' I thought starin at the titans uncovered facw "it seams so farmiliar.."

**ITS MIKASA! **

**Seriously! How dumb can you be! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE SCARF THAT TOLD YOU NOT THE FACE!**

"Levi sprung around and cut theback of her neck and the titan spreed from te scene before faling to its deth far from the place we were at.

**Did it jump before it died?**

Why did it run?" levi thought bfore turning his attention to me

**Because it wanted no more to do with this insanity.**

Levi, eren, titan eren,

**TITAN EREN IS EREN! QUIT SEEING THEM AS DIFFERENT PEOPLE!**

armin, pixis, riekwr, and sasha and cyber, hangi and everyone else ran over to my dead body.

***Fixes that sentence* Everyone including the OC Cyber ran over Ravens dead body on their way to get ice cream.**

LEvi picked me up into his arms and grunted sadily like guys do in animes befire they cry.

**Levi isn't a crybaby, quit making him one!**

He held me tight and then looked at me why

Everyone around us staredn pashinateky as he hold my limp body.

**She is dead, right? The rest of the eighteen chapters is just them planning their revenge right? RIGHT! IT BETTER BE RIGHT.**

They had tears in there eyes like the circle anime tears that they get in there eyes this is an anime so imahine it in anime

**Can you quit using 'like in an anime' and shit? It's annoying.**

Then sudinly… my hair turned an angelic white and I began to float.

***Walks over to floating freak*...*Snaps neck and throws into a fire* Problem solved**

(ooc: SPOILER ALEBRT white stands four rebirth so shes alive she cant die because shes vampire unless u use a steak)

**Or in sunlight, garlic, Holy Water, fire, a lot of things can kill you. But apparently your not a vampire because you seem perfectly fine in sunlight.**

"YOUR ALIVE!" "how?"

**She's obviously not human. KILL HER!**

I could not revel my vampire secrete… I had too lie- QUICK! "I was jusy knocked unconsius… but I think I might hav an cuncushion. "

**She had her hair change color, she was floating, and she just came back. Who the fuck would believe that shit?**

everyone bohght it and I was rushed to the hosbital

**This is the dumbest group ever. I think we're going to need to stay in these forms just to get through this story.**

**Agreed.**

* * *

**(Just a little heads up for those unfamiliar with Norse Mythology; Ragnarok is known as the Doom of the Gods.)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome back everyone to the Spades and M.C show; segment Burn for Forgiveness," M.C announced as he sat in his plush chair, finally dressed. It seems the producers finally let them go home to get changed, either that or the producers broke into the hosts homes and took clothes and brought it back.

"So, Spades what do-," M.C was cut off as Spades collapsed onto the ground, "Eh...Spades?" he poked her with the toe of his shoe, after a pause he looked around, "...I think she's dead."

A grumble echoed through the room and Spades twitched, holding her stomach, "So...hungry..." She groaned.

"False alarm everyone," M.C yelled then poked her again to make sure, "Can someone go grab her a burger or something?"

He waited there, occasionally kicking Spades, gently of course, as they waited for her to get food. After what was probably forever, the really long named intern dashed onto the stage, shoved a cheeseburger into Spades mouth and dashed off stage. There was a moment of silence before Spades shot up, munching on the burger with pure joy.

"All right, you got food, let's start," M.C deadpanned.

* * *

sgb: hey guys sry 4 the lack of updites this week ive ben busy with skool so

**Ugh, we know the feeling...**

:( but i back now so enjoy this chaper and leve reviews!

**Well, we are doing what she asked for. We are leaving a review.**

I lied in the hosbital bed awaking the morning afer the prom and I was alone

**Forever**

**Alone.**

so I began to weep anonmymously

**How do you weep anonymously? Do your tears not know who you are or something?**

and I began too cut myself in depprression.

**Oh, she's suicidal too. Why the fuck is she depressed again?**

**Beats me.**

My secret of being a vampire was almost reveled las nite at the prom.

**Who cares?**

**Just send her over to the Military Police, or feed her to the titans.**

Not too mention I got died and had too rebirth

**Something vampires don't do you freak of nature.**

so now they mite be wondering bt my hair was back too itspurple color with black streeks in it now

**I'm sorry, but if Armin hasn't figured this out yet, then fuck you for fucking up their characters.**

**Any idiot should have been able to figure out she's not human.**

I continued to slit my wrists myself and weep out of depprression but sudinly Levi appaired in the doorway. "Ravrn, no!"

**Raven Yes!**

**Don't interfere Levi, let her die. She's just a fictional character that destroyed your fucked up fictional world.**

he said rushing intensly to my side"Do not hurt yourself"

**"But Levi! I'm a Goth/Emo Sue! I have to!"**

"why do you want me too feel this depprression without relef and be a poser"

**How is she a poser?**

"no. but anyway all the guys were jus hear a second ago but I told them too leave you in piece while I went too go get you breakfast

***Drools* fooood***

**Are you becoming Sasha or something?**

**Crap! My cover is blown!**

he said wile lifting a plate of food" "And hears some leters people wrote too you and flower"

**WHY does everyone love her?! She's an idiot! She has done nothing to earn any likes!**

I almost smiled but I didnt bcause I was depprression and I bigan opening leters

**Oh. My. God. Just. Die.**

There was one from erne and sasha armin jean and titan eren

**I still hate how she separated Eren and Titan Eren. THEY ARE THE SAME PEOPLE.**

rieker and a lot of people but then there was one that wasnt in black invelope… it was in a hot pink one.

**Why were the envelopes all black? What's wrong with pink? **

I opened it and in girly cursive it sed "I know your secrete" with a line and the letter M at the bottom

**Marco, Mikasa, Mike, M.C, any other person reading this who's name starts with M.**

**But we unfortunately know who the 'antagonist' of this story is. Mikasa.**

**The only sane one left.**

I gasped

**E-Gasp!**

**LeGasp**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just holy crap these chapters are short.**

SGB: kp so ive Ben getting some negativ revioes from some ilitirate ppl

**Just because we don't like your story doesn't make us the illiterate fools.**

**The illiterate fool is you, SGB.**

and vampires r NOT overdone

**They aren't phoenixes and are reborn from their corpses. They get killed they die. **

and raven isnt a Mary sure

**Yes.**

**Yes she is.**

and this and all my stories r vry compliyted and not 4 ppl who r new 2 reding

**I'm pretty sure anyone reading this isn't new to reading. You may be new to reading.**

so dont h8 if u dont understsnd it.

**We hate because you suck at writing and completely destroyed the characters.**

Anyway than u 4 reDing and levi reviews! (Lol get it)

**That had to be worse than Levis shit jokes.**

I gased- someone new my secrete thT I am vampire.

**Armin probably knows. You suck at hiding it.**

And juging by the cursive hot pink invelope and the signature my guess was that was it is was mikasa.

**Mikasa should kill her already.**

If my secrete where reveled I could be arested or excited four conspiring with the titans

**You would be...arrested?**

**...Idea.**

**MILITARY ****POLICE! VAMPIRE! COME QUICK! NOW! ARREST THIS BITCH!**

sense no one would underdsnd the magical powers And Levi would be crushed that I lied too

**He would get over it.**

**His true love is cleaning after all.**

him I was nervis but not sweaty because vampre don't sweatsbecause there skin is deals and stuff

**...Yeah.**

**Can't wait till this is done.**

Theirs only one thing to do I thought dramticky in superb anime fashon

**If I here her do _'in anime fashion' _or '_like in the animes' _one more fucking time IMMA SLAP A BITCH!**

I must destory her. BUT HOW?!

**Yeah, Mikasa is boss.**

**She would kick Ravens ass easily.**

She was also a titan But them a framiliar voice came into my head "The basement my dear child" the voice sed

**Yeah, this isn't ripping off from Erens backstory _at all_ *Raises sword and stabs Raven multiple times***

in a british axscent like mine cause I have one so it was probably the spiret of my mom "I must go I said geting up"

**Her district is filled with titans, her house is unreachable. Go. Get eaten. Die. Please.**

"Mo my love you must sit and lie diwn and rest" "I must defeit mikasa" I keenly said "Let me hox with you" he repled with pashiojkly

***Drags Levi away***

**You'll thank us for this later~ *locks Levi in janitors closet***

"I must go... Alone" I said dramdyicaly

**So...much...shitty drama!**

And then... I soraed out the opinion hosbiyal window and into the nite (get it caus tgat my acount name w 666 at the endojfnuy)

**...I don't get the joke.**

**The hell does jumping out a window have to do with 666?**


	11. Chapter 11

Sgb: hey guys 2 chapers in 1 daynwoo

**Who cares?**

lol wel I'm board at skool so yeah here ya gi enjoyand reviews

**I'm always bored during school**

**I think everyone is bored during school.**

I stood ambigulusly before the ruble that was 1ce erens house.

**Okay, no explanation on how you got there. Why are you at Erens house? How did you know where he lives? How did you even get there?**

**I think it was just plot device. She shouldn't even know about his basement.**

I had a key too the basement.

**Any reason why?**

**None at all.**

I depprressedly climber through the ruble until reached basement door was old and wood. I put the rustinfj key into the old and keyhole and lotion down the old wood staircase into.. ERNES DADS LAB!

**I was actually expecting a rave party under there.**

And his dad was in ther "D-dr yager senpai!

**Why is his dad there?**

**Why the fuck is she calling him senpai?**

(Witch is japanes 4 sir or something i kno jaoanese i read mangas)

**Doesn't Senpai mean 'mentor' or something? Not 'sir'?**

**Reading manga means not you know Japanese. **

**Quiet Yoda.**

what are you doijg down here we all thouht you where gone four good!"

**How do you even know him?!**

"No" he said wisely " I hav ben down her sense the first attack weighting for eren, but he had yet too come so I have chastiongly tooken refuge here"

**Bad word choices, and yeah, I don't think that's true.**

**But we do have to let her have artistic license here since no one knows what the fuck Grisha is doing.**

**I keep thinking Trisha when I see that.**

**Well his wife _does_ look like Trisha. She also dies like Trisha.**

**Every mom who looks like Trisha Elric dies it seems, in a way that somehow traumatizes their children and makes them do stupid things.**

"Ok I cam here becausnw my mother who had dead told me the Olay way I can defet mikasa is too come too the basement"

**She never said which basement.**

"Yes miss despair chan was a wise women. I know what we must do" Then he gave me a shot an it wad scary Ike in american horror story and sudinly I could feel GREAT POWER!

**Oh Shit...OH FUCK! NO! *Flips table* NO! NO! NO! **

***High Blood Rage Mode Active***

**FUUUUUUUUUCK YOU!**

**I think I'm lost here or my brain is trying to repress my level of understanding.**

But I did not know why... So then I exited the basement and there standin in ye ruble was .. Levi!

**Levi?...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN A CLOSET!**

He neiled down om one knee

**NOPE! *Drags Levi to closet and locks door***

"Raben... He started butting out A BLACK ECSPENSIVE BLOOD RUBY JEWELD EITJ BLACK DIMONDS RING

**HE IS THIRTY FOUR YEARS OLD! SHES SIXTEEN! **

I gasped

***Demon Mode Active* **

***Tackles Raven and rips her head off, burns stabs heart with stake, burns remains***

**DIE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!HAHAHA!**

**I think Spades snapped.**

* * *

**Also, check out our account on Fictionpress and our stories on there.**


	12. Chapter 12

SGB: hey guys im sick so I git too stay home 2day

**Guess what? I'm sick too, but I still had to go to work. So fuck you.**

**Spades is a little crabby today, enough to rival my level of grouchiness. Just a warning.**

**I woke up at three in the morning, _three in the morning_ because I _couldn't breath_! All because of a cold!**

whoop whoop lol we'll enjoy an leve good reviwe anyo

**Have people been leaving good reviews?**

I gaspes "Levi wh-wat is this?" "Raven I love yu and I love you more thin I hav ever lover anyone or anyting in my life

**I can only see Petra being willing to deal with you and love you.**

**Marry Petra! Not Raven!**

you r my world an willy you mary me?" "Levi of coarse I wi-" I pausd there was two much abut me he dint know.

**Say no, say no, say no bitch!**

How ciuld he mary a vampore if I wpild live forever while he perish?

**Bella married a vampire.**

I could convurt him into geone but the my sevret would be reveled.

**This story is more focused on her being a vampire then the Titans**

And also titan eren had alfresco pruposed to me

**TITAN EREN DID WHAT?! **

to and thrr was roomer than actual eren wanted to too and I liked them but I love Levi I had conflick

**You like them, but love Levi. It's obvious.**

"I... Can't.." I mutered lookin away dramatilu

**Fuck you. *Flips Raven off 'dramatically'***

with my violet eyed and my luscious dark hair bloeing in the breeze I was pale and my lips where dark purple I had on black s,okey eyeshadow I was wearing a black flowy dress that ended at my nees so it was short and combat boots with neehi sheer black stockings.

**Oh God, this is a description to make Tara proud.**

I had fake black angel wings on my back tha make me look like a fallem angel

**Seriously?**

"But.. Why my lofe? Do you not love me anymire?" "I do but I just cany" I began to cri "I, sorry!" I bust into the sky in tears

**She was then shot down by angry readers.**

"Raven!" He caled tryung too catch up to me with his 3d manoover gear but he couldnt sense the combination of my 3d manoover gear and my ability too fly made. Me super fast

**I doubt that's how it works.**

I flew off into the nite and finally land and it was raining I shelter in an abandon church

**Why...just why? This is cliché as fuck.**

**WHERE ARE THE FUCKING TITANS?!**

* * *

**Also, feel free to check out our stories on fictionpress**

**What are you still doing here?**

**advertising. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, still sick but here I am for a review**

**...You sound horrible. Anyways lets get started.**

sgb: uh oh storys grtting dramatwc!

**No, it's not.**

sorry 4 not upditeing it sooner thank u 4 all ur support

**Support?**

**What support?**

an fuck off h8rs! enjoy and tell me what u think!

**We are telling you what we think:**

**We think this sucks.**

I neiled down in the stone walls of the church and weeped as I coild not hold my tires back any longer.

**There her tires go, they're rolling down the street.**

**The Monster truck tire is in the lead! But wait! The motorcycle tire is picking up pace! **

Black streems elgigintly of tears rushd down my pallid faceh.

**I didn't know tears were black.**

**I thought Goths cried blood. Well the fake goths.**

My heart wadtearing at the seems four I loved levi an ther was nothing mor in this crule bleek world than too face the darknes and pain with my true love by my side

**Wait, is she saying that having him at her side makes it more cruel or less?**

**Fuck who knows.**

But I also likd eren who liked me back and titan eren had pruposed too me the night of the prpm

**Yeah, Titan Eren can't speak and why would he propose to the bitch.**

(ooc:this hapend off sene but pritend it happened in thestory)

**Nope, I'm not going to pretend something happened when it didn't for you.**

the night of the prom aswel and i liked him but notloved him I lived levi but not him but I did like him thiugh

**If you love Levi then that settles it.**

**It shows that we need to kill you. *Shoots Raven in the face and throws body into sunlight because _real _vampires can't take sunlight.***

But moist inportantly my secrete of bein a vampire woud soon be reveled and if I krpt thed secrete from levi after marrying him he woild be crushed.

**Yeah, you kind of need to tell him these things before marrying him.**

That I lied too him. I wept more my hair tuning a deep blue with black streeks from the sadness I was egsperienceing.

**So her hair changes depending on mood.**

**Mary sue! Season starts now!**

When suddinly.. footsteps… from the dark cirner came mikasa, laughing. "well well wekl well what do we hav hear she said mocking me and lowering her scarf that was a pink scarf lowering it from her mouth."

**Wait, Mikasa said all that?**

**Did she narrate her own actions?**

Im looked up with a angry gothic stair "What are you doing hear you bitch" I growled while giving her a death stair

***Holds up a set of stairs made out of bones* This is Deaths stairs. Don't touch.**

"why so sad to sea me? Is it because of youre little secrete?" she said in a mojinckj tone I stood up and drawed my sword lashing it near her neck "WHO TOLD YOU! HOE FUCKING DID YOU FUND OUT BITCH"

**Wow, temper much.**

She chujkled "les jus say I beared witness too one of youre 'feedings' while I was spying too assassinate you.

**Shouldn't Mikasa tell the Military Police, so they can kill her?**

But now I will just do it now she said leaping into the air and draws her sword then coming doen upon me to strike but I quickly vanishd and reappair a few feet further from her with my vampire powrs. I laughed

**You guys notice she's making up half of these powers?**

"Yo cannot defet me fool. I fcking am the best sword master and combined wiyh camppire powers I am undefetable!"

**Yeah, nope.**

**You are a wimp.**

"is that so" she said and the a cloud of dist apaired around her and from it emerged hrr titan self that appeared at prom! I gasped.

**Let's end this here. **

_No sooner had Titan Mikasa appeared had a new figure showed up. Wearing the green cloak signifying her status in the Survey Corpse, and a black spade was under the wings on the cloak. The hood was up hiding her face, she had the two swords out as she stood in front of the two freaks of nature._

_"Raven Dusk Despair, are you prepared to die for your crimes?" she asked in a low voice._

_Raven got into a poor stance filled with arrogance, "What crimes? I'm Raven, nothing I do is deemed wrong, you fool!" she said and glared at the intruder, "If you aren't on my side, obsessed and in love with me, that must mean you're a prep and bad person. I'm going to fucking kill you!"_

_She floated as fast as she could, swords ready to kill the intruder but using the 3DMG the cloaked soldier was able to evade effortlessly. _

_"I don't think you really know who you're messing with," She said, her tone now completely amused as Raven flew up to her trying to cut her with random slashes only to be blocked and dodged. The one fighting Raven just found this too funny and you could see her smile._

_Slipping away from Raven and landing on Titan Mikasa's head, she pulled her hood down._

_"I think that was enough time playing with you," Spades said cheerfully before lunging down, one sword went through Ravens chest, the other sliced off her head, "But I'm bored of this, and sick of your ugly mug. So die now."_

_The Vampire Mary Sue fell to the ground before turning to dust, Spades turned to Titan Mikasa. But before she could do anything, a new figure appeared at her back, with two effortless slices with a red sword, the back of the titans neck was sliced open and he was ripping Mikasa from it's body. Dropping the girl to the ground and landing beside her, M.C gave Spades an annoyed look._

_"Raven is dead, Mikasa is free, now we just have to fuse Eren and Titan Eren back together, give Hanji her arm back and let Levi go back to being a neat freak."_

_Spades nodded, "Lets not forget the other trainees, reunite Ymir and Christa, Sasha and her bread, Eren, Armin and Mikasa and so on," she added._

_"We got a long day ahead of us."_

_"That we do~"_

_"At least Raven is dead."_

_Spades looked at the pile of dust, a malicious smile on her face, "For now, she'll come back and we'll kill her again," She said._


	14. Chapter 14

sgb: soi ben getting a lot of pms about my srotres and no raven is not a mary sue

**Yes she is.**

she has problms and ishues jus like ever1 lse

**Being suicidal is a problem, but how you write it makes it seem like that is what makes her so 'perfect'.**

**And having issues does not mean she's not a Mary Sue**

and ull see them progess through the story so f off with ur h8 mail

**It's not hate mail.**

**It's the cold honest truth**

caus i dont care

**Apparently**

**You do**

leve reviews an tell me what u think!

**We do, but you chew us out for telling you what we think.**

I gased- mikasa was the titan that had atcked at prom!

**Uh yeah, it was kind of obvious.**

**Raven, I almost said Sara here, is an idiot.**

The mikasa titan let out a dimnted laugh befor swinging her fist down too hit me and I sprind away but the force was two grate and I fell

**DIE FUCKER DIE!**

Though my vapire strength was mitey I had too mitey not enuh aganst mikasa titan four some reson but I kept having too move in order too avoid her attacks when sudinly I grabed my head in pain and grunted

**Headache, great timing.**

**Now Mikasa can kill you.**

I was havin teelikinesis!

**And cue fucking up what telekinesis is!**

It was painly and it was from doctor yager! "Raven chan, you mustharm youerself in order too unlesh this new power in witch you possess"

**That's Telepathy fuckass and wait...FUCK NO!**

so I nodded like in animes and quickly swiftly with sped razed a blade too my arm and sliced then suddinly smoke apaired all around me!

**NO NO NO NOPE NOPE NO!**

The smoke was blac and violit so it mached meand from it I arose in my titan dorm. I was tall and had a prfict figure lik I normaly do with biger boobs an a small waste and a nice but

**Because Titans are supposed to look sexy.**

**Essentially she's not a Titan, just a giant naked bitch.**

and my hair was long an purple. My face I had large eyes that were violit with pentagrams in them and they were surrounded my blake myy face was eligant an pallid my lips were blck and pouty

**Oh my God! Just kill me now!**

**Okay *Shoot M.C in the head***

I was wearing a tite black corset an a rufled black skrit with neehi lacey socks and garterbelt with baley flats on I had earings and my ears were pointed like titan erens and pierced and ihas a collar on.i lunched forthand

**Why is a titan wearing clothes?! THE FUCK!?**

***Rage Demon Mode Active***

Punched mikasa in the face ashe landed on the ground

"how id this possible? How ar the fuck yu a titan to?!" she screamed getting up

**NOPE! ONLY THE APE AND DANCING TITANS ARE ALLOWED TO SPEAK!**

She tried too come a me but I moved out of the way with sped then hit her again with vampire sped snf strengeth

"I will gt you bitch! Noe I know the secrete you are not only campire but a titan!" She called beofr actuvating her manoover gear and flying away in titan form

***Wakes up* HOW THE FUCK IS SHE USING 3DMG IN TITAN FORM!? THIS BITCH HAS NO BRAINS AT ALL!**

**And she thinks she's a genius, she's a fucking moron.**

I did not hav my manoover gear with me but when in titan form I can sprout the wings of a bat bcause when I vampire is in holsicjd form or in another form they can do yhat is in dracula and I chased after her but I lost her in the dark cloudiness of the nite

**...grrrr...I...hate...this...SO FUCKING MUCH! KILL THEM ALL! OFF WIHT THEIR HEADS! EVERY SINGLE ONE BE THEY CANON OR OC! THIS FUCKING BITCH HAS DESTROYED ATTACK ON TITAN! SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT TITANS SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE SHOW! ITS LIKE SOMEONE JUST TOLD HER THE NAMES OF THE CHARACTERS, WHAT THEY LOOKED LIKE AND WHAT THEY DID THEN SHE JUST MADE UP HER OWN STORY BECAUSE SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE SHOW! THIS FOLLOWS NOTHING HAS NO RHYME OR REASON AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO KILL EVERYONE IN THE STORY!**

**Yeah...Demon mode everyone, Demon Mode.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! We're still alive, we're still updating these stories.**

**Unfortunately.**

** Ignore him, M.C's in a mood.**

**HOW CAN I NOT BE?! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH RAVEN AND THIS STUPID STORY! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH 'GOTHIC' LEVI AND CYBER HANGE/HANJI! IVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH MIKASA BEING EVIL AND THE ROGUE TITAN NOT BEING THE SAME PERSON AS EREN! IVE HAD IT WITH ALL OF THIS STUPIDITY! RAAAAAARGH!**

**Shoosh *Pats M.C's head* Shooosh  
**

**I...hate my life right now...no sane person would read and review these stories for enjoyment...**

**Who ever said we were sane?**

SGB: we finely hit ovr 1000 voews on this stprt!

**So? That just means that your story was clicked on 1000 times, doesn't mean 1000 people read and liked it. 1000 people read it and decided they wanted to fucking murder you for writing this piece of shit.**

WOOO lol thax 4 ur surport

_**What **_**Support?! half of the 'good' reviews you got were MADE BY YOURSELF!**

**She's not kidding, go check out Unforgiven Attack on Titan, SBG actually does leave 'amazing' reviews for herself;**

_"I hope se gets 2 him in time! this is vry romanticly and 2 is well writted"_

_"Wow gr8 job I can't beliebe that Levi is transformation into a vampire to what a twist an vry acur8 2 the manga if h8rs kept up w the manga theyd know good job!"_

_"Woah wat a twist! I rly h8 mikas and hope that raven gets too her before she tells hr secrete! Gr8 job and keep up tyhe god work!"_

**Those are just a few of the reviews she left herself.**

and fuck h8rs!, id like 2 thank my frends sad robot and scarlett for all the help an surpoirt I love u guys! Enkoy and levI reciews

**Yeah. Someone go find those two and beat the shit out of them for not doing anything to make this story readable.**

I was in conflick four mikasa now knew my secrete of not only Beijing a vampore but also a Titan two.

**Not really a titan considering that YOU LOOKED NOTHING LIK A TITAN.**

I Ned adivce. So she flew doen to a refuge and I ouled out my phone because I knew egsacrky who I coild call for such an ishue.

**Yeah, because they totally have cell phones in this show.**

I dialed Titan ernes nuember

**Yeah because Titan Eren would have a cellphone.**

and waited for an anser. "Hello?" He ansered in a franyic voice like he was scared or so,thing "Titan eren is need some advoce an I knew I could talk too you an-" "raben he said interuptinh me levi is suicidal

**I don't blame him, his _entire squad_ was killed by the Female Titan!**

**Then he's forced to do this shitty story and become Ravens boyfriend?**

**I'd want to kill myself too!**

and yuo need too come down here" I gasped "NAZE" I crud (witch men's why in japanese i kno japanrse because I took a class and manfsa)

***Looks it up* Holy Shit she's right.**

and I sword into the air I am no linger in my titan form

**Yeah, she wouldn't know how to get out of that during HER FIRST FUCKING TRANSFORMATION!**

I flew al the way with sped and swiftly too trost or whaterev the tine is name is called

**Shows the idiot doesn't pay attention to the show.**

and therr was a crowed off pople lookin up At a talk buikfijh Levi was standinh at the edie of the roof about too jump "Levi no" I scremed

**LEVI YES!**

**FUCK YES! DO IT MAN! GET OUT OF HERE AND ESCAPE!**

**JOIN YOUR TEAM! REUNITE WIHT PETRA!**

up at him an her hear ,e "I canut bare the pain of livin with out yuo by my sid raben" he sobed before Jumoing

**DO A FLIP SHORTY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE BECAUSE WE'RE FUCKING NICE!**

**Yeah, M.C is still mad. He's also in Highblood Rage Mode.**

**OF COURSE I'M MAD THIS STORY IS S-**

**SHOOSH MOTHERFUCKER!**

SGB: hey guys that was si scary abt Levi an thr vkidjhanger!

**That wasn't scary! THAT WAS A MOTHERFUCKING HAPPY ENDING!**

And no rabn could not sav him

**Raven couldn't save Levi?**

**MOTHERFUCKING YES! YES YES! *Does a happy dance* LEVI IS FREE! YES!**

**Oh, God if only M.C knew how hilarious he is right now.**

bacjuse she was 2 in scared 2 fly fear diminishes the buluty 2 fly is a fact an no 1 had there manoover gear an Titan Erne wasnt there so he culdnt hav Ben saved!,

**Blah, blah, blah. Raven was scare of flying, blah blah blah, for some reason the soldiers didn't have their 3DMG, blah, blah, blah, Titan Eren isn't there for some shitty reason.**

anyway thanx 4 reding and I wilnnot updites until thr h8rs shit up

**WE WILL NEVER BE SILENCED YOU MOTHERFUCKING HERETIC!**

and I get 5 good reviews!

**You got five? Big deal.**

mps my ipads autocorect makes misoesllijgs

**So it's the autocorrect that makes the misspellings. Yeah. Nope.**

ps i gona make a anime of this soin an if u wanna be a voice acter mesage me

**No you can-**

**NO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE AN ANIME OFF OF THIS SHIT! NO ONE WOULD WATCH IT YOU FUCKING BITCH NO ONE WANTS TO BE A VA IN ONE OF YOUR SHITTY STORIES!**

**You can't make an anime out of this. You do not own Attack on Titan, this is a** _fan**fiction**_** meaning its made by **fans** So yeah. You are a fucking idiot if you think you can turn this into an anime.**

Levi plimited from the roof where he suicide too the ground

**He...suicide to the ground.**

**And SBG continue to fail the English language. For someone who calls herself 'wise beyond her years' and everyone else 'simpletons', she is the dumbest person alive.**

"Nooooooo!" I scremed NAZE! Im pushed throigh the crows

**Must be migrating season.**

woth my vampire strngth and too hismside "Levi my love" I said began sweepin black tears down my pale face

**Where is the broom? You can't sweep tears without a broom.**

an I held hi, in my arms he was stoll breathing but only breadly "SOMEONE TAKE HIM TOO THE HOSBITAL I CRIED And erne titan picked him

**Where the hell were you?**

up an braught him their Meaneile I weighted out in the er wiyh sasha an eren and armin who were tryin too comfort me as I weeped. I had on black veil like clasy wemon used two wear at funerals

**Yeah, because the person in the hospital bed wants to feel like he is in fact going to die and has no hope.**

and a black dress under Blake coat tha looked victorn ,y hair was in a bun wi curly locks hangin down in hpfront and black eyeshaow and ruby red lips an fosh nets an classy combat boots I cred "Is all my failt" I soobed with sasha pat my back "No it isnt raben it isnt youre fault"

**YES IT IS!**

I stoped crying and got amgry "your right. It's bitch mikas as fault

**Someone tell me how it's Mikasa's fault?**

**ITS NOT MIKASAS FAULT!**

an I won't let her get away wil this! Not this time" Then doctor yager came ino the room. He was the doctoe workong on Levi.

**NOPE!**

"I have bad news. Thins are apairing rather... Grim" I begin too sob again an sprite into the room Levi was in shutting the door behund me "weight you cant go in th- but I alredu did" Their lied Levi in the hosbital bed lookin more pale than usual and almist paler then me.

**JUST DIE!**

**Levi, please, you can do it. Die.**

I brush hair out of jis face he was almidy dead I could tell because of telekineiss.

**THAT ISN'T WHAT TELEKINEISIS IS!**

"I know what I mush do" I said dramivjly too myslef I leaned down and... Bit his neck.

**...**

**...**

***DEMON MODE ACTIVE***

***HIGHBLOOD RAGE MODE X2 ACTIVE***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, Spades here, just uploading this chapter between tests today. Secret A.N is done. Bye *Runs***

* * *

**Welcome back everyone to another episode of Burn for Forgiveness-**

**This story again? Nope! I'm getting the Fuck out of here!**

**M.C! Come back!**

* * *

After realizing that they were doing a segment on Unforgiven Attack on Titan, M.C had jumped out of his chair and made a run for it. Spades had lunged after him but only succeeded in faceplanting the floor. Don't try tackling someone when you're sitting in a chair and they're running.

M.C had jumped off the stage and was running to the back door when a large black demonic fox jumped from above, pinning him to the ground. It's tail swished back and forth as it sat bad and picked the smaller Host up in one hand.

"Let me go, Khaxan!" M.C yelled, struggling in the demons grip.

Khaxan gave a vicious smile as he walked towards the stage on three feet, holding M.C with the other, "No can do, M.C. I'm hired to be your security guard as well as to keep you guys from running off," he said throwing him on the stage.

"Wasn't Abel our Head of Security?" Spades asked frowning as she remembered the large gorilla, "Whatever happened to him?"

Khaxan shrugged as he turned into his human form, "He's still here, he's a security officer still but I'm the new head of security," he said proudly and bared his fangs at M.C, "But you don't get to leave. You get that?" he asked.

The smaller boy frowned and climbed into his chair, glaring at the wall, "Fine..." he grumbled.

Spades just smiled, "Lets get this review started!" she cheered.

* * *

Sgn: thant u al so much 4 the suport!

**Who in their right mind would support you?!**

And h8rs pls stop mesaging me ur jus wasting ur Tim

**I will not waste my Tim on her! Time, maybe, but hey, we're wasting time by reviewing this pathetic piece of shit.**

**The way you say such mean things with such a cheerful smile...unnerves me.**

my characters r not vampore sues or w/e u call them so stfu cas I dont rly care what u hav 2 say:)

**If you didn't care, you wouldn't be posting this bullshit messages to us.**

thanx an leve reviews an still looking 4 voice acters so pm me or something

**Yeah, nope. We already got all the VA's we need with the dramatic reading someone made. **

**Ravens voice is that of an old croon. **

**After all, Dracula vampires look younger the more powerful they are/blood they drink. I accept the headcannon that Raven looks like an old hag because of how little if at all its mentioned she drinks blood.**

I bit levi neck and bruised his hair from his face

**Don't bruise Levi's hair!**

lookin longingly at him I am sory my love

**Run, Levi. She's looking at you like your her next meal.**

I deaid gently kissing his fourhead then turning and sored pit the open window

**Then turning and sored pit the open window?**

**I'm going to assume she meant soared out the open window.**

HOURS LATER AT THE MIDLE NITE (Ooc: k pritend this is levis point of veiw like he is narater now but raven is the narater)

**Essentially it's a P.O.V change.**

Levi open his eyes at late midnite and they opened with grate intimsity an he lunched abobe levitating like in the exercist movie

**Someone call a priest, Levi is possessed.**

**Don't worry, I got this. I'm a licensed exorcist. **

**You're licensed?**

**Got it online this morning.**

and he scremed with instesity and floated abive the bed he was in hosbital bed.

**Because he would still be in bed despite being dead.**

**Did he die? I didn't really care enough to pay attention last chapter.**

He sudinly feled pain in his mouth an fangs sprited from his pointy teeth the caynines

**He's turning into a vampire. Great.**

or something

**You really shouldn't write and put things in it if you don't know what you're writing/**

and is eyes turmer a intensise grey color like a PHONIX

**Hmm...I always attributed phoenixes to a blazing fire like orange-red. Not gray.**

an He turned real pail his around eyes turne a natural grey color like eyelined bit natural caus when peopl turn into vampires there eyes get bruised kinda they look dead an stuff Dracula an nosfarayu so

**You mean he has circles under his eyes? I can believe that, I mean I don't think he sleeps that much.**

Sudinly from miles away I raven felt a stinge off pain I grabed my head and woke up out of bed "AGGGH," I cred four I had know that lebis transformation had jus begun.

**So basically you're his vampire mommy now.**

**Great, Levi is a vampire. I hate to say it, but I think I prefer _Twilight _vampires over these shitheads.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh hey, we should probably post these, huh Spades?**

**Yeah, you guys have been waiting for updates on these I bet.**

* * *

SGB: holy shit I jus hit 3k virws in just a few days

**so...?**

**I honestly call bullshit.**

thanx 2 all the surporters and my friends!,

**You do realize that 98 percent of the people reading it have been flaming it right?**

**She's just stroking her own ego.**

Ill updite more freeqintly and jeep it going

**Yeah. Don't.**

**She failed at that, her last update was Feburary...Febururay...Febrary?...**

**...Spades...you seriously suck at spelling February.**

**Hey, I spell it how I pronounce it, and I suck at pronouncing it right too. **

and other ones 2 thank u so much and rimember 2 leve reviews!

***Leaves a dozen flames***

Ps I still Ned more voice acters so om me or send Me a note on devoanyart!

**She has a DA? This I have to check out.**

_*One Internet Search Later*_

**Welp. I've seen worse, and it's not as shitty as the story.**

**She only has one picture up, it's a scene from chapter 12 I think. **

The transformation had begin. Levi razed from his bed hosbital bed and cried out in the pain off the transformation!

**Yes. Because becoming a vampire is that painful when in reality you're body is just shutting down while you grow fangs. A werewolf transformation would be painful, vampires? Not so much. **

**At least that's your head canon.**

He grabed the iv needle things (like the ones rhey hav hooked up too people in hosbitals) and ripped them out

**I've never had IV's in me before, would ripping them out be painful?**

**I think it would be.**

hi blood went EVERYWERE the room was coated silently with blood

**Because blood otherwise makes the sound of a car crashing into a brick wall when spilt~**

ur he didnt fel pain. He rased too the mirror that was on the wall mirror an looked in it a himself

**Yet saw no reflection because _vampires don't have reflections._**

"oh my god what is happened too me?!" He said lookin at his fangs and eyes an stuff He looked rely pallid and goth even without makup.. Like a corpses.

**We can safely say that Levi isn't a vampire because he has a reflection.**

**I'm sorry...but I just really have to get this out...**

***HIGHBLOOD RAGE MODE ACTIVE***

**I BLAME TWILIGHT FOR THIS! I'M SICK OF ALL THESE SHITTY VAMPIRES! ITS LIKE TWILIGHT DESTROYED THE CONCEPT OF VAMPIRES, IT CAUSED THESE BRATTY, SHITTY, DICKISH GIRLS TO ASSUME THAT VAMPIRES ARE THESE...THESE...FAKEPIRES! IM JUST SICK OF IT! I LOVED VAMPIRES! I LOVED VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLF MOVIES LIKE UNDERWORLD, LIKE DRACULA! I LOVED VAMPIRE BOOKS! BUT NOW VAMPIRES ARE ALL GIRLY AND GOTHIC AND EVERYBODY LOVES THEM AND ITS JUST DISGUSTING! BRING BACK THE BUFFY VAMPIRES WITH THE UGLY FACES AND INABILITY TO BE IN THE SUNLIGHT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BRING THEM BACK WORLD!**

**You better now?**

***Panting*...not really...but it'll do.**

Sudinly litening flashed acros the sku because it was raining storm and thwre was also thunder

**Because thunder rarely comes during a storm. Well...I guess it depends...I honestly only consider a storm a storm if there's lightning and thunder. Some people don't.**

Nd litening so litening no sudinly raven appaired at the window Lebi saw her in yhe reliction of the mirror.

**Here we go *Covers ears***

**VAMPIRES DONT HAVE REFLECTIONS!**

"Raven? He asked an turned around but she waf gone into the spachula of the nite" "Raven... What did have happened too me..." He murmued before deeply cut in his wrists too suicide again

**YOUR A VAMPIRE LEVI! you can't commit suicide that way! Go into sunlight, eat garlic, drink holy water GET A STAKE!**

I had was in a tree branchand it was still raining I sobbed tears ot of my eyes and blood from my arms.

**VAMPIRES DONT CRY TEARS OF BLOOD! ONLY SHITTY BITCHES WHO REALLY SUCK AND ARE RETARDED DO!**

**You broke your self proclaimed rule again.**

**I KNOW! I HATE IT BUT ITS THE TRUTH!**

**You're rants are also getting kind of lame.**

**ITS BECAUSE THIS STORY IS KILLING MY BRAIN CELLS!**

What have I done I throat. I now had condend my love too a life of long and misery more than usily people have. Suddinly "AAAGH" I had telekinisis..

**When will they learn what telekinesis is? Because it's not seeing the future.**

And it was from MIKASA. Som how she hid compimised my wavelenths in my bran and was now sendin me massages.

**How? Just how?**

"I kno what u did. And now not only will I destriy you but your love to and I'll kill him before you so youll feel evn more pain becaus oull be alive when hes dead before I kill you" I gaspedd

**YES! KILL LEVI! IF YOU DONT I WILL!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reposting because for some reason some words vanished. **

* * *

It was a normal day, after a few weeks of taking a break from reviewing any troll stories, for the sake of the two hosts' sanity, as well as taking a few weeks to write their own troll story, The Lunar Destiny. The two hosts were back, and not ready for more sanity destruction.

M.C was in his chair, Spades' laptop in his lap as his own's hard drive had crashed last Saturday. He was looking over some of the reviews they had gained, while chewing on a piece of Stride gum. Man did he love gum.

Suddenly as he reached the newest review for Burn for Forgiveness, his eye began twitching, "Spades..." He called over, his gaze never leaving the computer screen, "I think you need to see this."

Spades walked over, a green mug filled with hot chocolate in her hands. As usual, she had a bounce in her step and a silly grin on her face as she moved. Seating herself on her chair next to M.C's, she put the mug on the counter and peered over his shoulder, "What's up, doc?"

"We have a shipper on deck."

She blinked and read over the review, "MCXSpades?" she asked and grinned rather mischievously, "I like the way you think, ," she declared.

The shorter of the two looked at her in confusion but was soon tackled to the floor by his blonde friend.

"Lets give this reviewer what they want, kisses!" Spades laughed as she began peppering face with light kisses on the cheeks, nose and forehead.

The Grouchy McGrouchpants squealed in anger and struggled to get out of her grip, "No! Get off me you deranged psycho! Off! No! Kisses are evil! Stop!" he wailed as he flailed under her grip but it was no use, he was going to get kisses whether he liked it or not.

At that moment, Khaxan walked in to see what all the yelling was, in case that someone had broken in. A team of security monkeys were behind him but when he saw the two on the floor, he relaxed and stared at them with a blank look.

From where he was standing, seeing Spades straddling M.C, both panting slightly...well it was a very suggestive position. Especially for a demon who had his mind in the gutter a lot.

"Okay, you finish up here, clean the floors and be done in time for your review," he said, ushering the monkeys out and glanced at the two, "Oh, and I am so shipping you two now. Deal with it."

He closed the door just in time to cut off the enraged screech from M.C.

Five minutes later the two were back in their chairs, Spades laughing and M.C scowling.

"Okay guys, sorry for that," Spades said laughing and wiping a tear away, "But lets get serious. We're sorry for not updating our reviews so we'll make up for it now. Here, lets review Unforgiven Attack on Titan since it was a review on it that sparked that behavior," she suggested.

M.C's scowl just deepened, "Fine," He said, his face was bright red.

Never had he been this embarrassed before in his life.

* * *

SGB: k idk whats goin on

**Neither do I...the world has gone completely mad and Spades is at the head of the madness.**

but I know hav almost 5k virws?

**Really? Because from what I've heard, Unforgiven Attack on Titan wasn't that popular anyways.**

Omfg! Thanx 4 al the support:)

**WE AREN'T SUPPORTING YOU, YOU DERANGED BUTTMONKEY!**

**Buttmonkey?**

**MY BRAIN IS FRIED TODAY I DONT HAVE GOOD INSULTS AT THE MOMENT!**

but one sense I kno ur all reding this

**Unfortunately. I would much rather be reading a Jelu story right now then this.**

I won't update until I get 10 GOOD reciews!

**Bullshit?**

**Bullshit. **

NO TROLLE OR H8RS! Also still lookin 4 voice acters

**NO ONE WANTS TO BE THE VOICE ACTOR FOR THIS PEICE OF SHIT! NO ONE!**

**I'd be a voice actor, I would give Raven the voice of a _really _old hag~**

So I got the telekinesis frim mikasa like in last chaper

**MIKASA! Why you give her telekinesis?! WHY!?**

and I snapped to the cellular relizition

**You hear that? Her realization was cellular. _Cellular _people, you can't beat that.**

that not only this time ar now jus me in parallel but now this Tim my love Levi is two!

**I am so lost.**

**Same.**

I was had cohnflicked four I must warn Levi of the damger we where in

**Raven. You're in the SURVEY CORPS!**

**Your in danger every time you do a freaking mission.**

but the hed know of the terible thing id done too him

**He better dump her. He deserves to be with Hange.**

and also that I am an vampire and he mite also find out I am titan also!

**Why would anyone care? I mean come on, Eren is a titan. No one gives a shit about that anymore it seems in this shitty story~**

So i caled my frend one and only girl friend sasha

**Sasha doesn't need your bullshit. *Grabs Sasha and hides her from Raven***

that I could trust becase she was the only gotjic girl at school bsids me.

**Yeah. Bullshit.**

**The bullshit meter broke again because of the bullshit of Sasha being gothic. **

"Sasha its raven"

**I Keep reading her name as Sashay**

**You and me both.**

"Hey bitch what up I mean nitch in a frend way not like bad"

**Yeah, this is like My Immortal and how Ebony treats her 'friends'.**

**Just so everyone knows, if someone calls me a bitch, I'm going to punch them in the face and break their nose, even if they're a friend. **

**I'm not dumb enough to insult you Spades so don't worry.**

"I know girl but I Ned too tell yio something. Promise on your roting corps not too tell? Levi"

**Does anyone say 'promise on your rotting corps?' it's like she's insulting the Survey Corps!**

**I'm more confused as to why she said Levi.**

"Of coarse not you're secretes ar safe with me I am a campire but dr yager senpai also turned me ino a Titan sometimes two."

**Yeah, and their goes the whole 'keeping vampire self a secret'. **

**Raven is a campfire?! HURRY GET THE HOTDOGS AND MARSHMALLOWS**

"Oh my hod are you Severus? Thats badass,"

**SHE IS NOT SNAPE!**

**No one can be Severus. NO ONE!**

"Yeah but is a secrete and I turned lebi into a vampire too keep him living becaus he wasnt he was dying

**You turned Lebi into a vampire too?! Wait...who's Lebi?**

but I fo want him not too find out my secrete or he'll be crusted

**Instead he'll spend the rest of eternity wondering how the fuck he turned into a vampire.**

BUT mikasa is afer both of us now!" I said and I began too weep

**Yes Mikasa. Kill her, KILL HER!**

**And kill Levi! We know you want to!**

"Is okau raven, you ned too go safe him. He lobes you enogh too want two spend his entire bleak life with you bye his sid.

**I CALL BULLSHIT!**

Im sure he won't mind an you saved min vampire"

**I think he'll mind. A lot.**

"Your rite" I hung up an sword into the darkness

**M.C, how does someone 'sword into the darkness'?**

**Don't know. Surfing a sword?**

dark swerl clouds rain of the nite to meat with my one and onlyb Levi and save him

**He doesn't belong to you. So go away. Now. Please. Go away.**

TOO BE CONTINUED

**There is more. Sadly.**

**Nooooo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, for those who don't know, harddrive crashed so he can't get on the computer (He can check, read, and reply to messages with his Ipod, he just can't work on chapters)**

**So I'll be posting the chapters for all our reviews except for Face The Strange (Which he wants to promise that he'll be posting a shitton of chapters when he gets his a new hard drive.)**

**So you guys are stuck with me for now *Evil laugh***

SGB: hey guys thanx so much 2 my fans

**You have fans?**

ily guys thanx 4 reviews an views! Still ned voice acters

**I'll be a voice actor, this is my voice for Raven *Makes dying cat noises***

some ppl ask 2 b one but they dont hav and account so make 1 or massage me on deviantart and tumblr sarahgoreblackplage

**I can't believe people actually want to be voice actors for this. This would destroy any chances they have at become legit voice actors.**

I need u guys! Thanx revieds an enjoy

**I won't enjoy this~**

I flew and flourished too the hosbital in witch they had Levi in.

**Not anymore bitch *Laughs evilly and leans against heavily locked closet door* He wont be in this shitty story any longer~**

But ehne through the window Levi was... Gone.

**Told you~**

But I coild smell with my inchansed since of smell,

**What are you, a bloodhound?**

the flowry perfum that was only worn bye... Mikasa.

**Mikasa. Flowery perfume. I'm sorry but nope. But why would you be sniffing her in the first place?**

"No!" I cred "NAZE" witch means jaoanese for why.

**I read that as "Nazi" not "NAZE", every. Single. Time.**

I slammed my fish on the bed

**Where did you get the fish, and why did you slam it on the bed?**

were he once layed. I began too tear and cry like in animes

**STOPING SAYING 'LIKE IN ANIMES' I WILL KILL YOU. *Smiles innocently***

an claw at the skin on my arms cuting them.

**Maybe you'll bleed to death now.**

Then I niticed a note on the bed an stoped. Too read it.

**Can you even read?**

"If you want him Levi back yhen you mus come too... Wall Maria" I gasped

**Raise your hand if you find it completely impossible to believe that Humanity's Strongest soldier was kidnapped? *Raises hand***

Wall Maraia had Ben compromised years ago! It noe reduced was but only rubble escargot for some buildings that still stand. So I fled there

**No, Wall Maria only has a giant hole in it for titans to come in through. It wasn't completely demolished.**

I used telikinisis too find witch

**If she uses telekinesis wrong one. more. fucking. time. I'm gonna cut a bitch~**

buikfijh

**What?**

they were in. I was wearing anblack corset with a leather skirt and studded leather jaket I had sheer black tights and thighs hi sleather goth boots that tall goth boots I looked badass an redy too slaughter mikasa

**...you don't look badass...you honestly sound like you look stupid.**

**Also good luck on killing the girl worth 100 soldiers. **

I havent found him yet but Levi was wering tite black genes with a studded bely and atite black buton up shirt tha showed of his hot body and it was unbutinged at the top showin his muscle chess also a lose red tie like old mcr

**Why isn't he wearing a hospital gown, since he was kidnapped from a hospital? Where did he get these clothes? AND WHY DID YOU MAKE LEVI LOOK STUPID?!**

I has too find him an I did in a abandont building. He was chaned too the wall.

**Ooooh, so many thing you can do there...no don't! RAVEN GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HEICHOU! *Kicks Raven out of the building* THE LEVIHAN SHIP WILL NOT BE SUNKEN BY YOU RAVEN!**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're almost done! Five chapters left! woot! *Dances around like a crazy woman***

SGB: I am srsly sick of u h8rs and trolls

**Hate to break it to ya hun, but you're the troll here. We're just haters and burners. Who also point out the painfully obvious truth; Unforgiven Attack on Titan sucks.**

idgf

***Breathe Carolina song plays***

abut what u think or say abut my story so fuck off!

**Hey, if you didn't care, you wouldn't complain about us every chapter.**

**So, obviously, you _do _care~**

I hav fans an frends that love my stories

**You're friends are being nice, they think they have to lie even it they seriously need to tell you it sucks, your 'fans' don't exist.**

even hajime so stfu enjoy and leav reviews!

**Again, I call bullshit on the create of SNK enjoying this flammable piece o crap~**

"Levi!" I scremed with hapi and run over too see him

**She screamed with Hapi. What is hapi?**

"Rabem is that you?

**No, that's Raven. Though I hope this Rabem person isn't a dipshit like Raven.**

raven.. what had become off me? he asked with dramatck

**You became a gothic vampire Canon Sue whiny prissy OOC not-hot-anymore 30 year old bitch. **

**Bring back the neat freak, cold, never smiling, prissy, hot, short, 30 year old jackass. Please.**

"Levi when you came too the hosbital from suicidng

**It's not called suiciding. It's call suicide. Get it right learn the English language if you say you're so damn smart. **

i came kn and you were deading

**This chick doesn't even know her own language and claims she's a genius. *Starts hysterically laughing***

so i s you now are vampire because i tansfered to you the campire

**You heard her, she transferred Levi the Campire. **

**Wait even better joke!**

**"Lets gather round the campire and sing our campire songs! Our C-A-M-P-I-R-E S-O-N-G songs~"**

**...I've been listening to SpongeBob songs all day thanks to my English class. Don't judge.**

so now yeah I am sorry my love i kept these secretes from you

**What kind of secretes did she keep from him? No! Ew! Don't want to know!**

i eas only trying too prutect us from society

**No, you were only trying to protect yourself. **

and mikasa who is not olny a titan but is was also a vampire slayer

**When did she become a Vampire Slayer? Though she should totally team up with Buffy, together they would be unstoppable.**

an thats why she probably ook you hear"

**She took him hear in a futile attempt to save him. **

"its okay" he said he looked good as vampore with fangs and pale

**I fail to see how sickly, I'm Dead pale is attractive. **

"We ned too get out of hear NOT SO FAST

**Did Levi say that or Raven?**

mikasa apaired from a dark corned of the room with JEAN!

**What? Jean? What's Jean doing here-...oh no...nonononoononononononononononononononono!**

he looked like a football player an was dressed like onw no longer goth emo

**Since when was he goth/emo in the first place? And Jean is the football player. Please, get Reiner over here, and give Jean back to Marco.**

levi and i gasped

**And so did Spades, because this is so stupid her brain blew up~ Now she no longer has the part of her brain responsible for morals and rationalization. Thank you SBG, you have now created a deranged serial killer~**


	22. Chapter 22

"Jean!" I cried pasitinively

**What the hell is Pasitinively?**

He lunched forth at us swinging his blades and we moved with are vampire speed

**Why is Jean wanting to kill them? Wait, this is a good thing! KILL THEM!**

"Die you momstres!" He screamed

**Yes! He called her out on being a monster!**

"raven how could you do this too humanity? I loved you! You bich!" Jean screamed

**She is a bitch, she did betray humanity. But you love Mikasa, not Raven!**

"Too hu,anity ?" I asked while evaidimh his attacks

**You betrayed humanity you idiot!**

"Yeah cuz mikasa sad you and lebi were actuilly the titans that broke the walls an vampires that kill pople

**Raven is a titan, she is a vampire who does kill people. **

trying too wipe out humanity so I turned jock bcause I don't want too be with u goths if all u want too do is tdetstog the WORLD!"

**Hey, I'm all for taking over the world. But just not with fake goth Mary Sue's like Raven. **

Levi tackled him an heald him down using his campire strength

**KILL HIM JEAN! KILL HIM!**

"Jean lidten too me you shithead we r not the bias

**I'm sorry, but Raven is _pretty _bias, and so are you now.**

once mikasa is was the one that brokt through prom an stuff!

**Where is your proof?**

An I jus turned Titan

**Not an excuse!**

too stop her and Levi s only a vampire in order too save him hdu dying!"

**THAT DOES NOT EXCUSE YOU TURNING HIM INTO A VAMPIRE! *Hits Raven on head with metal bat* Man it's been too long since I've used this.**

Jean looked up "is that true?"

**Yes, but she's not mentioning how she practically brainwashed christa, then Sasha. Was a bitch, how she lead on every boy she came into contact with, and lied about every. Aspect. Of. Her. Existance.**

"Yeah"

"Mikasa you liar!" He said getin up and looking at her. Ill kill you!

**Mikasa can kick your ass, Jean.**

"No," raven said stepping fourth "let me habe the oner"

**Isn't Habe a form of Hablar?**

Mikasa chuckled and flipped her scarf behund her shoulder. "You fools think you can defet me?"

**This is seriously not Mikasa, she wouldn't give a shit about them because she knows she's better than them.**

"Yed" I growled an I prepaired myself too transform and levi snarled shownning his fangs and drawer his blades and jean two

"I'm a titan an there is a vampire hear and jean so yes we will win ou insolint pathetic fool"

**Using the words 'insolent' and 'fool' does not make you sound smart. Mikasa is still a better soldier than you, the only reason you'll win is because you have Levi on your side. You and Jean amount to nothing and wouldn't be able to win if not for Levi.**

I have a cinfeshon too make Levi said.

**Is that narration or dialogue? **

"I didn't want too tell you before but when u transformed and bit ransformed me into vampire you also transfered Titan dna so now"

**NO! *Hits Raven with Bat* NO! *Hits Levi with bat* No, no,no,no,no,no! YOU CAN NOT TRANSFER TITANISM BY BITING HIM! LEVI IS NOT A TITAN!**

He bi his hand and a cloud of red and black smke appaired around him and he was tall and abs an looked jus like levi only huge and his hair was longer two

Mikasa gased and I transformed and jean flew up an landed on my shouldir as we prepaired too fite

***Demon Mode Active***

**I'mma kill them all when this review is over HAHAHAHAHAH!**

mikasa transformed but for some reson her blades and sword things transformed with her and wer big two! I gasped

**I call bullshit, but I don't give a shit anymore.**

"THIS IS A HUGE DISITVANGIVE FOR US!" JEAN SHOUTED

**You think?**


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey guys," Spades said as she opened a bottle with suspicious liquid inside, "Ready for chapter 23?" she asked.

The crowd cheered and booed, mixed feelings were obvious.

"Well, two chapters left after this," she declared and grinned, "Even if M.C doesn't have his computer fixed by then, we're dragging him to do the final chapter, what do you guys think about that?"

The crowed cheered at that.

"Anyways, lets get this review on the road!" she cheered, drinking some more of the questionable liquid.

* * *

SGB: hey guys im sik from shcool 2day

**Perfect time to write more chapters when you should be sleeping and getting rest.**

so im happy because not go too

**Not go too? What?**

but I has a runny nose D:

**Essentially you have a cold.**

nyway enjoi the new chaper and Levi good reveiws!

**DONT USE LEVI ACKERMANS NAME IN VAIN!**

**...their are too many Ackermans in SNK...Five so far, two are dead. **

ADVANCED!

**Advanced? You are far from advanced**

I screamed an my Titan form forward lunched toward mikasa she tried to strike me with her manoover gear

***Represses scream and drinks more***

but I moved with vampire speed enough too punched her in the jaw an it flew of she fell too her nees

**Because Mikasa would totally drop to her knees from a missing jaw. She is just that weak. Yep. Totally true.**

Levi Titan

**AAAAAAH! **

***Screams of rage and enters Demon Mode***

**NOT ENOUGH WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW WRONG THAT IS!**

stomped her lik he did eren in court (iy hapens in the anime)

**ARGH STOP! STOP IT NOW! YOUR KILLING MY BRAIN!**

and Jean flew forward on his manoover gear and strated slicing at her but she HAERDENED LIKE ANNIE TITAN

**Fuck you.**

**But now that she's mentioned it, Where the fuck are The Female Titan, The Colossal Titan and The Armored Titan?**

**Did they like run off because they don't want to be in this shitfest of a story?**

**That is a legit reason and if that's why, then I approve.**

I gasped this is a hufe disedvantige four us I thought

**Yeah, now die.**

Levi kept stomping and lebi I did ah fangs I projected out an bit mikasas but she didn't turn ino vampite I just drank her blood

**Okay, how the fuck did you bite through her hardened body? **

**...pfft...oh God...I need to get my mind out of the gutter.**

Four nootriemds so I could fite more strongly an her hardness transfired too me

**FUCK!**

so I turned hard and becam to beat her with my harden fists witch broke her an she got screaming in pain.

**STOP IT! You're destroying Mikasas character! **

She knocked lebi off her an activated her manoover gear and flew out the option window in Titan form

**So many things wrong with that...**

**But I demand pictures of Titan Mikasa with a maneuver gear now! There is so much wrong that its a funny image!**

**Think of it, A titan using a 3DMG. Am I the only one who thinks that's funny?**

I began too chase aftr her but it was two late

**Why? Did Raven get killed? Please let her have gotten killed!**


	24. Chapter 24

Spades smiled as she sat in her chair, beside her after being gone for _so _long was M.C, looking as angry and grouchy as ever.

"Look who I found, everyone!" Spades exclaimed, wrapping an arm around her shorter friend, "I kidnapped him, or rather had Khaxan and Abel kidnap him, so that we could do that last chapters together!"

M.C shrugged her arm off and sunk deeper into his seat, "Yes, I'm stuck doing the last two chapters with this insane train wreck of a friend," he scowled and shook his head, "I don't care anymore, lets get this stupid story done with!"

"We can kill Raven when we're done~" Spades promised.

* * *

SGB: ok 2 fucking thins 1 i notised

**That this story is awful?**

**That you are the shittiest writer ever, rivaling even that of Tara from My Immortal?**

that there where 2 chaper 23s on my story

**Hmm, never noticed. She must have deleted it or my brain tuned it out.**

an upon firther enspecion

**Man, it's like she's trying to sound so super smart and shit. **

**And failing. **

i c that sad robot aka Melissa

**Who?**

**Who?**

desdided 2 make a chaper of her on w/o my premishon

**I'm going to go root for Melissa now.**

that is rud

**No ruder then you have been.**

an whatever her shitty retard stoey was was is does

**Was was is does, what you can't use English correctly? Should have known at this point though.**

**SBG is just so rude isn't she? But I kind of want to see the chapter that Melissa made, especially if it's like that chapter Lauren made for the Sara from _Attack on Titan High School_ story**

is not canon 2 mine

**Like your story isn't canon to SNK?**

an is a peace of shit

**Again, like your story?**

FUCK YOU!

**M.C, you do the honors.**

**All right. No, fuck you, SBG! Fuck you!**

im going 2 remove it wen i get on my laptop

**All right?**

cuz i am not on my laptop rit now am on ipod not laptop

**Can't you remove it when you're on your ipod or something?**

and so 2 sry i left u guys haning i was on vacation 2 japan

**Bull**

**Shit**

2 meat with Hajime an Square Eonix

**More bullshit.**

abut my stroys

**The bullshit meter broke again thanks to SBG**

an europe for christmas an new yraes

**Man this girl is like that author from the Twila story! So much blatant bullshittier is here! I'm chocking on all the bullshit she's emitting! Someone needs to get the paramedics or I'll die of suffocation via SBG's bullshit!**

**I'm a paramedic~**

**I think I'd rather suffocate via SBG's bullshit.**

so im back no so enjoy an leaf reviews!

**Oh, the Levi Reviews thing is over?**

**Thank God! **

i flew back too the arae in witch the fight we had las chaper hapend at.

**Why'd she leave again?**

**I don't know! I missed the last few chapters!**

"she got away ones again."

**Surprised?**

**Not at all, Raven is so useless she'd of course lose a fifteen meter tall titan.**

"damn" levi said all mad an slammed his fish down ono he wall in angry

**What is with the fish abuse in this story?**

**I don't know, I mean Raven slammed a fish onto Levis bed one chapter, now Levi is slamming one on the wall? Someone get PETA or whoever on their asses.**

"she had a huge dusadvanteeg over us' says jean and i got an idea so i bit jean

**Didn't she have the advantage?**

**More importantly, SHE BITE HORSEFACE!**

"yes now i will two hav the vampore an maybe even titan strenth too evenit out" jean saud "yeah"

**Not 'Yeah' Jean! WHAT THE FUCK WOULD MARCO SAY IF HE KNEW ABOUT THIS YOU DUMBASS!?**

then i notised something a note! I piked it up. it was rappd in a silk red ribbon

**Fancy. Must not be for Raven because she's not deserving of fancy.**

i was whereing a tite lether corset an a velevet mini an fishnets i loked sexi an proper at the sam tim with a black vayl over my eyes witch had lots of black eyeshadoe witch was eligintly smeared by tears

**The fuck? **

the note was frim mikaasas

**No shit.**

"ur preshus levi may be safe now... but hav yuo checked on you're frends lately?" xoxox mikasa was on the nite wen i unkijiwd it

**I think the others like Mikasa more then Raven.**

**'Was on the nite when I unkijiwd it' the fuck does that mean?**

**Don't over think it my friend, Don't over think it.**

I gased. she may hab had eren or sasha or titan erne! "We must go!"

**Eren and Titan Eren are the same people. I could care less about Eren but she has Sasha. She must be purified with fire.**

**Purified?**

**Mikasa is obviously possessed, so instead of killing her with fire, which we'll do to Raven. We'll purify her with fire.**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter has spoilers.**

**So if you haven't read Chapter 56 of the manga, go read it now.**

* * *

SGB: hey guys…. Sry 4 the lack of updates AGEN

**No one is complaining.**

**Besides, you stopped updating in Feburary.**

as ive ben in a mintal hosbital 4 lyk a month now

**Why did they let you out?!**

because I tried 2 suicide by cutting myself and trying 2 od

**I don't want to say this for risk of sounding like an insensitive bitch, but I don't believe her. **

**Don't worry, after all the bullshit she spat, I find it hard to believe her too.**

but I was rushed 2 the hosbital then have 2 go to an mintal hosbital.

**Again, ****_why _****did they let you out!?**

But im back now so yey!

**NOT YEY OR YAY! GO BACK! PLEASE!**  
Anyway so I has ben working on the famine

**Well, it's not a famine, but it is a fanime. **

an the prevew 4 it shud be out with in the next month!

**Again, B.S. I'll even look it up. *One google search later* Nope, hell I don't even see a TV Tropes page for SBG's story.**

The voices r all dun by me an my friend so far but we r lookubg 4 voice acters 4 many caracters especially male voices

***Looks at M.C* You could be Armin or Levi. Be high and squeaky, you know, that voice you have when you yell.**

** My voice does not get squeaky when I yell!**

**Yes it does.**

**No it doesn't!**

**It's getting squeaky now! **

**Fuck you!**

so plz pm me if u want 2 try out! Enjoy!

**Nope. No. Nada. Never going to happen.**

I turned ino a medium titan

**You can't change your size at will, at least I don't think you can.**

an sproutd mybat demin wings

**FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK**

**...heh his voice just got really squeaky. It's cute.**

so jean an levi culd ride on me on the way too trost or wherever that town was were eren an dasha and titan erne were at too get too

**I don't know, is it Trost or some fucked up town you made?**

then befour mikasa.

**I'm rooting for Mikasa**

**Who _isn't_ rooting for Mikasa?**

**Shouldn't Levi be on her side though? I mean they're both Ackerman's so *shrugs***

**He's under Ravens Mary-Sue thrall, what do you expect?**

**True.**

We throu flew throu out the dark an strmy nite raining litingin.

**It's raining and lightening out, or it's raining lightning and no actual rain?**

**I prefer Lightning *Pretends that Laxus is there to kill Raven***

I had tires rinning down my fac

**I guess her face became a race track.**

as I worried about my frends, tho I usilly dont feel four anyone else

**Bullshit?**

**Bullshit. How many times have we said that one word in this entire story?**

**I don't know, too many times to count.**

bcause vampires do mot usually feel four other ppl

**Someone needs to tell the Twilight fandom that.**

(cited Dracula in whatever yea it wad ritten)

**You know, I'm actually reading Dracula, or rather started to read it the other day. I got distracted when I started reading Insurgent but I'm almost done so I can return to Dracula now-**

**Get on with the point.**

**Right, but I can actually now call bullshit on anything she said that was in Dracula. **

We reeched the 'graveyard' witch is a goth club

**Because there are totally clubs and goth clubs in SNK. Yep.**

thst we usually hang out at durin weekinds and stuff

**While ignoring training because hey, they're in a military but they get weekends off.**

and sasha and eren were emo goths an titan erne was a punk goyh so they wer probily there we went insid I was no linger in titan firm.

**A moment of smartness from Raven, I'm surprised.**

I ha on my clubing clothes witch is a blak corset lether black short shorts fishnets an fishnet s in my arms w/ black eyeshadow an lipstick wmi piercing collar twoi am pale

**I am going to slap a bitch now.**

Levi an jean goth both had on black buttin downs with red ties an skinny jeans an boots oh I was whereing boots two with straps an platform

**I'll hold her down for you.**

We went in an looked arund. There were goths an stuff but no one we recognised. Somthibg was wrong…. We wint too danse mosh too some Marilyn manson when raven noticed….

**What's with the sudden POV change?**

**Don't know. **

Blonde hair piking from under neeth the black wig on somone.. they all had it! they wherent relly alternative they were preps an normal peole and hipsers in disquise!

**Oh my God! So you have to have black hair to be considered a goth? What kind of stupid, stereotyped bullshit is that? Are you fucking kidding me? I am so going to fucking kill Raven with an Anti-Human 3DMG tonight!**

I gasped

**I'm gasping too, but because M.C seems to have Anti-Human 3DMG!**

* * *

While Raven was staring at the blonde people wearing black wigs who had not actually been confirmed to be preps or hipsters, both Spades and M.C were hiding on the ceiling, clinging to it by their 3DMG, both glaring with pure and untainted hatred for the 'Protagonist' of the story.

Spades looked at M.C who nodded his head and pointed down at the Vampire Sue. Grinning she dropped to the floor, landing on Raven, her knee digging into the 'Goths' back.

"What the fuck?" Raven yelled and glared up at her, "Who are you, you fucking prep?" she demanded, deciding that since Spades was a dark blonde, she was a prep.

Spades stuck her tongue out at her, smiling that ever so possibly insane smile of hers. She got up and when Raven got up, attention on her, an anchor went through Raven from the back, the other end up front. She looked behind her where M.C stood, swords out as he glared at the girl.

"You've destroyed this fandom enough, Raven Whatever-the-hell-Your-name-is," he said, scowling and taking a step towards her.

Raven smirked, "You really think this'll be enough to take me out?" she asked but was stopped when she was reminded of Spades behind her. How was she reminded? Well Spades grabbed her by the face with one hand, and sliced her throat with a knife in her free hand, Captain Ackerman style.

Dropping the body to the floor, they looked around to notice that no one really gave a shit about Raven to even pay attention to what they had done to her.

Spades smiled and wrapped an arm around M.C's neck, "It's over, this story is finally over," she cheered, pumping her other fist into the air.

"You're right, this shitfest is finally done," M.C agreed shaking his head, a tiny smile on his face. It vanished when he was tackled to the floor, "What? Spades get the hell off of me!" he yelled.

The blonde giggled, "You're voice just gets so squeaky when you yell, it's adorable! Adorable!" she said, hugging her friend and giggling while M.C screamed at her to get off of him.

"GET OFF ME YOU DERENAGED BAMBOO!"

"Its so squeaky!"

"SPAAAAAAAADES!"

No one even noticed them. Though both Levi and Mikasa did walk up to Ravens dead body and spat on it before walking away to get back to their usual business.


End file.
